The Desendent
by Aquamarine6996
Summary: "Who am I? What am I? " I yelled as Cherubimon flew away. My name is Amy Takashino. And this is my story, of the first time I went to the Digital World with Takuya, Kouji, Zoey, JP and Tommy. OCXKOUICHI
1. Chapter 1

**AQUAMARINE6996: Hello! Okay, I've was writing my Fanfic, 'Back to the Digital World' when all of a sudden, I started having this crazy idea of doing a Fanfic of the Digidestined going to the Digital World for the first time with my OC Amy. My Fanfic was doing pretty good so I thought, Ah what the heck, I'll do it. So..here it is! Enjoy!**

**AMY: And review when you're done!**

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"Bye Amy!"

"Bye Maya."

I waved goodbye to my best friend as I walked out of my gymnastic class. My name is Amy Takashino. What do I look like? Well, I'm tall and have a slim body tht makes me great at gymnastics. I have long, black hair tht reaches my waist. When I'm practicing , I usually pull it up in a ponytail or bun. And when I have my hair down, it usually means, leave me alone. I'm currently wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans. And black flats and on my right arm a bracelet with strange signs my mother gave me when I was born.

* * *

_What do these signs mean, mommy?_

Mrs. Takashino looked at her, kind of worried.

_Don't worry about that, sweetie. I'm sure it's nothing. Now let's go. We're late for your gymnastic class._.

* * *

_This girl is unbelievable! She's amazing!_, my coach would say to my parents.

In my living room, my parents arranged a bookcase filled with all my trophies and medals. Sure it was nice to win, but I'm kinda tired of my parents expecting so much. I love gymnastics but I want time for myself. I never told my parents this but I wanna be a poet. In my room, I have about 6 journals I've filled up with poems, stories, etc. I keep them hidden because I'm sure my parents would be dissapointed. That their daughter who is a superstar in gymnastics and could even become professional at it, it wasting her talent on paper and pens.

Sighing, I pulled up my hair into a ponytail and started to walk home.

_Amy, we have something important to tell you._ Her parents said that morning.

Huh. I wonder what they were going to say. I didn't even to think about it when my phone rang. Probably Maya. That girl can't go 10 minutes without texting or calling me. I rolled my eyes and took out my phone.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO START? YES OR NO.

Nope. Not Maya. I shrugged and put YES.

AMY TAKASHINO. IT'S TIME TO DECIDE YOUR FUTURE. YOUR DESTINY IS CALLING, AMY. TAKE THE 5:45 BOUND OUT TRAIN.

I looked at the time. 5:40. 10 more minutes.

_Well, better hurry up_, I thought.

Luckily, my house was on the way to the station. I quickly ran to my house, threw my gym bag inside and ran to the station.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Once there, Amy bought her ticket and got on the train. A boy with goggles ran inside.

"Made it" he said, clearly out of breath.

Just then, Amy got another message. Goggle Boy and a guy with a bandana got a message too.

GET TO THE SHABUYA STATION BY 6:00 AND TAKE THE ELEVATOR TO THE BASEMENT.

Goggle Boy groaned. "AHH! Come on! I'm doing the best I CAN!"

Amy gave him a small smile but he just stared at her.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Shabuya Station.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

Soon, I reached the elevator with Bandana Boy.

The doors were about to close when Goggle Head managed to make it through, hitting his head on the wall. I was about to help him up, but then I heard a thump on the other side of the door. I shook my head, feeling bad for whoever missed the elevator. Google Head groaned again, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, surprised.

I knew what he was thinking. So I nodded and stood back up. The elevator started to go down. But then it seemed to fall. We grabbed on to the sides for support. Then itstopped. The doors opened, revealing a bunch of train and kids.

ITS UP TO YOU NOW. WHICH ONE WILL YOU CHOOSE?

Bandana Boy ran out.

"Hey wait! Which one are you choosing?" Goggle Head yelled after him. "Man, my phone talks more than him." Then he looked at me. "Which one are you choosing?"

I shrugged and walked away. I looked around and decided on a silver one. Once inside, I sat down on one of the benches and let my hair loose. I put my head down and arranged my hair like a curtain. Then I closed my eyes.

_"Mommy, Ms. Liz said that I need my birth certificate for a class project." a Four year-old Amy said._

_Mrs. Takashino looked up from her book and looked at her husband. Then she looked at Amy again._

_"Don't worry, honey. I'll take it to your school tomorrow." Mrs. Takashino said._

_The next day, Mrs. Liz looked sadly at Amy._

_"Didn't my mom give you my birth certificate?"_

_"Yes she did, sweetheart. Now go to your seat, please."_

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

BANG. Amy jumped and looked up. Bandana Boy.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"It's fine" Amy said.

Akward silence.

"So..I'm Amy Takashino."

"Yeah. I know."

Another awkward silence.

"What's your name?"

"Kouji Minamoto."

"Oh...okay."

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

Amy Takashino. A super star at gymnastics. Not bad looking ethier. Psh. Like I'm gonna tell her that. And one of the most popular girls in school. Most of the time, she has mindless idiots trailing after her. Especially that Maya. But who cares?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

The train began to move. Worried, Amy thought about her parents.

Oh well, there goes my allowance, she thought.

Awkward silence filled the train. Amy was about to ask Kouji something when suddenly, a strange feeling went over her.

"Hang on to something." she commanded.

Kouji stared at her.

"What."

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

I looked out the window and saw dangerous looking tracks. I quickly got up and hanged on to a nearby pole.

"Hang on to something!" I said again, but this time more urgently.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

Hang on to something? Who does she think she is? She can't tell me what to do. I was about to give her a piece of my mind when the train suddenly shook. I grabbed on to a pole while Amy lowered herself to the ground, not letting go of the pole.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

I looked at Kouji. But instead I saw a wolf-like person. I was starting to freak out, but then I looked more closely at him. Wait...I. I KNOW him. I KNOW him from somewhere. But how? A dream? A book? How?

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

I look for Amy but instead I see an angel-like person. Her long, black hair grew even longer. On her head, a pair of small white wings. Her clothes changed into a light-purple warrior-like outfit. And she had wings. Two pairs of white wings. What in the world is going on?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Kouji's phone glowed and turned into a strange device. Amy's phone did the same but it just dissolved.

"What's this?" asked Kouji.

Amy shrugged.

"This is your D-Tecter (Not sure if I spelled that right). Welcome to the Digital World."

* * *

**AQUAMARINE6996:Guys dont expect me to have chapter 2 soon. Like tomorrow or something. With school and all the crap, my schedule is pretty busy. I promise to work ready hard to post chapter soon like on...Saturaday?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUAMARINE6986: Gwow. Chapter one and I already have people following/favoriting my story. Wow. So I'm going to thank you individually. Amy?**

**AMY: Thanks to the following people:**

**-Allycat826 for following**

**-Digi-FanCapp for following, reviewing AND clicking on that 'favorite' button**

**-NightmareOnElmStreetFan for clicking on that 'favorite' button.**

**-TheCrazyAnimeFan for reviewing **

**And last but not least,**

**-MiharuOftheWhiteSea for also reviewing.**

**AQUAMARINE6996: Yeah! Thanks to all of you! **bear hugs everyone mentioned** So on to chapter 2!**

**AMY: And don't forget to review!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: Hey! That ryhmes! **

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

I rushed to a window and saw what seemed like the end of a tunnel with a bright light on the other side. I closed my eyes when the light became too much. The light lowered and i opened them again. The first thing I saw was a giant fernance.

"Whoa" I said as I looked outside in awe.

Suddenly, the train stopped and the doors opened. Kouji brushed himself off and walked out.

"Wait!" I said.

Kouji stopped but didn't turn. "What?" he said.

"Do you mind if I come along?"

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

Should I let her come? Hmm...

I sighed. "Whatever. Just don't get on my nerves."

Amy smiled and ran towards me. Then we started walking around.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Amy and Kouji walked towards the forest, but stopped when they saw a guy in a blue and yellow jumpsuit and a younger kid with a big orange hat wandering around.

"Well, there's an accident just waiting to happen." said Kouji.

Amy looked at them, worried. "They really shouldn't be wandering around."

Kouji looked at her.

_Huh. At school, she always seems stuck up. She never looked like the kind who cared for others. _

He shrugged. "Oh well. I'm not here to play babysitter." he said.

Just then, his D-Tector went off.

"KOUJI MINAMOTO AND AMY TAKASHINO, COMMENCE YOUR SEARCH." a voice said.

"Search?" Amy asked, confused.

"For what?"

"THE SPIRITS"

Kouji frowned. "How do you know our names?"

"FIND THE SPIRITS AND YOU WILL FIND THE ANSWER TO ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS"

They stayed quiet for a minute, thinking about what she said.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

_Hey…wait a minute. How come I don't have a D-Tector? My phone just dissolved. _I thought.

"Not good enough." said Kouji. "I'm not some lap dog you can just order around."

"What are spirits, anyways?" I asked.

No answer.

"How do we know where to look for them?" he asked.

His D-Tector beeped and a map appeared with a little pink dot.

"Northeast. Let's go." said Kouji.

_Yes si_r, I thought.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

After a while, I stopped at a small entrance towards some sort of cave. I looked back at the map on my D-Tector. Yep. Wherever we're going, it's down there.

"We're going down there, aren't we?" asked Amy with a little bit of dread in her voice. "It's probably safer to stay AWAY from creepy holes in the wall."

I rolled my eyes. _Girls_. "Well, I didn't come all this way to play it safe." I said and started to walk down the stairs. "This better not be someone's idea of a joke."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Amy and Kouji walked towards the end of ANOTHER tunnel. They looked around but they only saw a huge clearing with metal poles sticking out. Amy sat down but the same, strange feeling went over her. She stood up quickly and looked around.

"Someone's in danger." she said.

Kouji looked at her, his eyebrow lifting._ How does she know that?_, he wondered.

Suddenly, someone cried out in panic.

"Help! Somebody!"

It was the two boys they saw earlier. The guy in the blue and yellow jumpsuit and the boy in the orange hat.

"I'm not a chocolate bar!" the little boy yelled.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

They were being chased by Digimon with long ears. Pagumon. My eyes widened. Wait. How the heck do I know that? I shook my head. Now's not the time but still...

"Stay here." Kouji said.

Then he jumped from the tunnel and grabbed on to a metal pole and slid down. When he landed, he broke the pole and started to attack. While he was fighting, I nodded my head in aprovement. He was pretty good. Better than I thought. But then the Pagumon dogpiled on top of him.

"Kouji!" I yelled and jumped.

* * *

**JP'S POV:**

"Aw man." I said as I saw the guy getting dogpiled by the…whatever they are.

Whoever that guy was, he saved us all right but now HE was the one in danger. Tommy started pressing buttons on his D-Tector again.

"Forget it Tommy, that guy is toast!" I said.

"Kouji!"

I looked up and saw a girl with long, black hair jump from a tunnel. When she landed, I finally got a good look at her. Amy Takashino. She grabbed a nearby metal pole as six or seven bunny thingies started to attack her. But she avoided them with a few gymnastic tricks and sent them flying. I looked back at the dogpile and saw the one on top sent flying in the air. Then the rest followed. The boy stood, smirking. But it didn't last long.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Oh yeah, human? Don't smile yet!" Pagumon yelled. Soon all of them were surrounded by streams of data and a hideous looking creature stood before them.

_Raremon_, Amy thought.

"I'll eat you up!" Raremon shouted. "Acid Slugde!" then he spit out green goo.

Amy, Tommy, JP and Kouji quickly ran out of the way.

The slime from Raremon melted away pieces of the wall near where they had stood before.

_This might be tougher than I thought_, Kouji thought.

* * *

**TOMMY'S POV:**

"AHH!" I screamed as the huge,(smelly), scary monster came straight at us. The black haired girl grabbed my hand and started to run. But I tripped and let go.

"Come on, kid!" she yelled, desperately.

Instead, I closed my eyes. Then I felt someone pick me up and I started to run again.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

Goggles managed to save the kid, so I sighed in relief.

"Oh…what stinks?"

I turned around and saw a girl my age with two other digimon. Then I looked back at Goggles, who was fiddling around with his D-Tector.

"Come on, spirit! Wake up! I need you!" he said.

Well, whatever he was doing, he need a distraction because Raremon was heading straight for him. So I grabbed a nearby pole, ran behind Raremon, held it like a spear and threw it at the back of his head.

It didn't land where I wanted it to be but it still managed to make Raremon stop and look at me.

"Uh oh." I muttered and backed up slowly but tripped on a stupid rock. Raremon's mouth filled. Goggles ran in front of me.

"SPIRIT!"

Streams of data surrounded him and Goggles was soon replaced by a Digimon. My eyes widened. Goggles turned into a DIGIMON. And a familiar looking one.

"Go with the others." he commanded.

I nodded and ran towards them.

* * *

**ZOEY'S POV:**

I can't believe it. Amy Takashino is here with us. I've always seen her at school but I've never had a conversation with her. Well, it's never too late.

"Hi! I'm Zoey." I said.

Amy gave me a small smile. "I'm Amy. I'm…pretty sure you've heard of me."

Then she directed her attention back at Agunimon, as if she was trying to remember something.

Bokomon and I looked at each other.

"That, my dear Amy, is Agunimon." Bokomon said.

Amy's face changed as soon as she heard his name. "Agunimon, warrior of fire?"

Bokomon's eyes widened. "Yes but how could you possibly even know that?"

"Umm…lucky guess?"

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

All right! I got Raremon good with my flame attacks. And just as I was about to attack again, I turned back into me.

"Wait, what?" I said, surprised.

Raremon laughed evilly and aimed right and Tommy, Bandana Boy and me. Great. I pushed them out of the way but I accidentally pushed Bandana Boy into a hole.

"Oh no!"

"KOUJI!" I heard Amy yell. A few seconds after, she appeared next to me. She was about to scream again but suddenly she got a faraway look in her eyes.

Uh? What's going on?

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

"AHHH!" I yelled as I fell inside the hole. I looked up and saw Amy and the two other boys look down at me. Suddenly, a light illuminated the way down.

"Don't worry, Kouji! It going to be okay!" Amy yelled. "It's your spirit!"

My spirit? How does she know these things? I looked back down and suddenly saw a small wolf-like statue, it's eyes glowing. I can't believe it. She was right again. I held out my D-Tector.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"SPIRIT!"

Once everyone heard that, pillars of light illuminated the room and were aimed at the same hole where Kouji fell into. A wolf-like, metallic person appeared as everyone stared in awe.

"Wow!" Takuya exclaimed. "Did I look that cool?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, but different."

Bokomon looked in his book. "That is Lobomon, warrior-"

"Warrior of Light." Amy finished for him.

Raremon faced the Lobomon. "ACID SLUGDE." and shot goo from his mouth.

"LOBO KENDO." Lobomon took out a light saber (?) and aimed it at the top of Ratemon's head. Then he pushed it inside,

"AHHHH!" Raremon screamed in pain as a stream of data surrounded him.

"Now you talking trash heap! It's time to be recycled." Lobomon said and took out his D-Tector. "FRACTEL CODE, DIGITIZE!"

Raremon's data was scanned,then an egg appeared and flew up in the sky.

"That's it?" JP asked."That's all there is to it?"

Data surrounded Lobomon and soon he was back into Kouji.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

Goggles and I ran towards Kouji, where he stood on his hands and knees, panting.

"Hey, you okay? Here, let me help you up." said Goggles and was about to help Kouji, but he glared at him.

"Don't touch me." he growled.

Goggles stepped back in surprise. I frowned at Kouji.

_Well that was rude._ I thought.

"But guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts."

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." answered Goggles.

Kouji stood up and brushed himself off. "My name is Kouji Minamoto. And you are?"

No response.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"M-my name's Takuya Kanbara."

Kouji nodded and started to walk away. "see ya."

I looked at Takuya and smiled at him. "Thanks for saving me, too."

Takuya smiled back. "No problem, Amy."

"Hey Amy." I looked at Kouji, who stopped. "You coming?"

"I'm coming." I called out and looked back at Takuya. "Bye." Then I smiled and left.

"You know something? She's not that bad. I thought she'd be stuck up but she's actually nice." I heard Zoey said.

I smiled. I may not have a spirit but I accomplished one thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**AQUAMARINE6996: Wow! Chapter 3 and I got more followers, reviews and people favoriting my story! Thanks to...**

**-Dorumon tamer312 for following and favoriting my story**

**-Killer Angel2 for following**

**-foxchick1 for following, favoriting my story AND reviewing**

**-hector4349 for following and favoriting**

**-Catloverx33 for reviewing**

**AND**

**-Guest for reviewing. (if you're a guest, could you PLEASE leave a name for yourself? I want to thank you properly!)**

**AMY: Thank you! Now let's go on to Chapter 3!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: And don't forget to review!**

**AMY: And follow/ favorite!**

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"The wind of the Digital World is pretty sweet." Kouji said to me.

"You got that right." I said, agreeing.

I closed my eyes and spread out my arms, feeling the fresh wind and smiled. Takuya found the spirit of Agunimon and Kouji the spirit of Lobomon. I don't know why, but I get a feeling that it's a good thing. A very good thing. I opened my eyes and saw Kouji walking away. Grr. I hate when he does that. I ran to catch up to him but just as I was close enough, his D-Tector beeped.

"AMY TAKASHINO AND KOUJI MINAMOTO. GO TO THE FOREST TERMINAL, IMMEDIATELY."

"What? Why?" asked Kouji.

He pressed the button on his D-Tector but no response. Kouji looked at me for an answer but I just shrugged.

He sighed.

"Well, let's go find a Trailmon."

0XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well after a few hours, it began to get dark. But luckily, we found a Trailmon to take us.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

Inside the Trailmon, I looked at my D-Tector, waiting for something, anything. But nothing. I sighed and looked towards Amy, who was on her knees lookingabout the window with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Tommy found it." she said, softly.

I rolled my eyes at her. Weirdo. I turned away from her and looked outside my window. The Forest Terminal? Sure. Why not?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

After a lot of hard work, Trailmon managed to make it up the steep hill. At the top, he sighed heavily.

"Gee whiz, that was hard work. I need sleep." He said and pulled up next to a station.

Trailmon yawned loudly. "Just call me the Naptime Express." And fell asleep.

Kouji and Amy walked outside as Trailmon snored loudly.

Amy gave the sleeping Trailmon a small smile and headed towards a bench.

" I'm going to sleep." she told Kouji. "We might need our energy for tomorrow. Good night."

Kouji just nodded and sat down on the other side of the bench. Amy yawned and let her head fall back. Soon, she was asleep too.

_Huh. Amy's pretty different from what I thought. She's okay, not like other girls who whine all day._

He looked towards the distance and listened at the silence.

_Wow. All this quiet really puts a guy to think. But I should catch a snooze_. Kouji thought and finally closed his eyes.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"This is Breezy Village." someone said.

"It's called the what now?"

I opened my eyes and saw Jp, Zoey, Bokomon and Neemon stand in front of a sign.

"Welcome tourists." Kouji said as he stood up from the bench.

I yawned and stretched as I stood up, also.

"I guess this isn't it." said Kouji.

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon answered.

Zoey gave us a smile. "Hey Kouji! Hey Amy! What's up?" she asked.

I smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Zoey."

Kouji grunted as he jumped down from the platform.

"Let's go." he said and started to walk away. I jumped down and began to follow him.

"H-hey…where you going?" Zoey asked, curious.

Kouji stopped. "Where we go is our business. Thanks for asking." he said and continued to walk.

"Oh! You're so antisocial!"

"He reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good but no taste." Jp said as we walked away.

Umm…okay? Strange comparison.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

After leaving those four, Amy and I walked for a bit, but stopped when we heard voices.

"Ha! Some strangers are in the village!"

"That's trouble."

"They're human children!"

Amy and I looked at each other and sneaked closer to the voices to hear better.

"Those whiney flowers called them in to come and help?!"

"Who cares? No one can take out the Mushroomon Brothers! We'll get them!"

Then they laughed.

My eyes narrowed. Who were they talking about? About us? Or the others?

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

Who were the Mushroomon talking about? I tried to brainstorm but it was kinda hard, considering the fact that we were running.

"Hey Kouji, why are we running?"

Kouji didn't even get chance to answer me because all of a sudden, we saw a really bright light, which was followed by an explosion.

That same strange feeling went over me again. Yep. Someone's in danger. Quickly, I ran towards that direction with Kouji close behind me.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV: **

As we were running towards where the explosion occurred, Amy suddenly stopped. I stopped too and look back at her.

"Come ON!" I yelled.

No response. She just stood there with a far away look in her eyes.

_Weird. Does she always do this?_

She finally snapped out of it and looked back towards the direction we were headed to.

"A spirit." was all she said.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Let's GO!" I said.

Amy nodded and continued to run.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

As we arrived to the place where the explosion occurred, I stood in shock. Kazemon, warrior of Wind VS. Woodmon. (Seriously. How the HECK do I know these things?! I'm SCARING MYSELF!) Kouji and I watched as Kazemon started to attack Woodmon. I expected at least a powerful attack but she just kicked at him.

"Man am I good!" Kazemon said with pride.

I shook my head as Woodmon laughed. Uh, Kazemon? So far? NO.

Woodmon stopped laughing and hit Kazemon with one of his branches.

Kouji and I watched in shock as Kazemon was hit and was thrown to the ground, digivolving back into Zoey.

"ZOEY!" Jp yelled and ran towards a shovel.

Kouji quickly ran towards Woodmon as I ran towards Zoey.

"Zoey! Zoey! Wake up! Come on! Get up!" I said urgently as I tried to wake her.

Zoey opened her eyes and widened when she saw me.

"Amy?! What are you doing here?"

"AMY! WATCH OUT!" I heard Kouji yell.

I turned around just in time to see a branch going in our direction. I pulled on Zoey's arm as we quickly dodged the branch.

At that point, Jp returned with the shovel. Then he began to hit Woodmon on his leg.

"You can't do that to my friend!"

But Woodmon simply pushed him aside.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

As Woodmon pushed Jp aside, I pulled out my D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Lobomon!"

I digivolved into Lobomon and ran towards Woodmon and took out my light saber.

"Lobo Kendo!"

Woodmon tried to hit me with one of his branches but I dodged it and cut a small hole on his forehead. Woodmon stopped and crossed his eyes at the small hole on his forehead. Then he burst out laughing.

"Bwahahaha! Was that a Love Tap?!"

I smirked.

_You won't be laughing this time._

I held up my right arm, aiming at him.

"Howling Laser!"

A burst of light energy shot from my arm into the hole. Woodmon's eyes widened as cracks began to form.

"NNOOOO!" he screamed as his data appeared.

"Shadow creature! Be purified by the light!" I took out my D-Tector and began to scan his data.

"Fractel code, Digitize!"

After I scanned his data, three Mushroomon appeared and fell towards the ground.

"What happened?"

"Where are we?"

"What happened to us?"

"Were we in a bad dream?"

* * *

AMY'S POV:

I smiled and walked towards the three clueless Mushroomon. I bent down in front of them and grinned.

"You weren't exactly in a bad dream. But I think it's better that you don't remember what happened, okay?"

They nodded.

I stood back up and watched as Lobomon digivolved back into Kouji.

"Kouji!" I heard Zoey say.

"Is that all there is to it? That's it?!" said Jp.

We walked towards Kouji but as we were close by, his D-Tector beeped. He pressed a button and data appeared.

"FRACTEL CODE, PRENDER."

Data surrounded Breezy Village and to the Floramon's joy, was returned to its old pride and glory,

Zoey walked towards Kouji and held out her hand.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you." she said.

I raised my eyebrows._ Come on Kouji. Just this once._

But he just stood up and started to walk away.

"You know Kouji, you could try being nice!" she said after him.

I walked towards her.

"Sorry about that."

Zoey smiled at me and shook her head. "Dont be sorry. At least you're friendly. You're so different from what I thought you'll be. I mean, being a super star in gymnastics and being popular, you're pretty nice."

I grinned. "thanks, Zoe"

"Amy! You coming?" Kouji shouted from he where he was waiting, impatiently.

"Well, see you later."

"Bye Amy!"

_Huh. Won't Maya be jealous._ I thought as I ran towards Kouji.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE**


	4. Chapter 4

**AQUAMARINE6996: I'm so very sorry for the long wait you guys! I was super busy with all my school work and crap, that I didn't have time! So, while I'm doing my AP World History homework, I'll type it up. Yep, I love you guys so much that I'm doing it while doing my homework! C: Oh! And guess what you guys! We got a new follower! And her name is...**

**AMY: CHASESGIRL2!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: Yeah! Thanks for following! And thanks to all of you for following my story, too!**

**AMY: Okay this chapter is a bit different cause- well, you'll find out.**

**AQUAMARINE6996: Don't forget to review/favorite/follow! And this chapter may be kinda werid. If you don't like it, then just keep it to yourself. PLEASE!**

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"Kouji. I'm tired. Could we please stop for a minute?" I pleaded.

We've been walking for hours and it so freaking hot! How could he walk for this long?!

After a minute or so, he nodded and leaned against a tree.

I sighed in relief and laid on the grass. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Man, this grass is comfortable. I took off my flats and my crossed my legs. After a few minutes, I decided to ask Kouji something that has been bothering me.

"Kouji?"

"What?"

"You know how I get those weird feelings when someone's in danger and when there's a spirit nearby?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you think that happens?"

Kouji looked away as he tried to think of an answer. I looked up at the sky, brainstorming.

After a few minutes, he shrugged.

"i got nothing. Sorry."

"It's fine. I really didn't expect you to know." I said.

I took off a rubber band from my hand and sat up to pull up my hair. Once my hair was in a pony tail, I looked up at the sky again. But this time, there was smoke. A lot of smoke. The werid feeling went over me. Someone's in danger. I stood up quickly.

"Kouji!" I said.

"What."

"Someone's in danger!" I said and pointed at the sky.

Kouji looked up and saw the smoke.

We looked at each other and started running.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

As we ran further and further into the woods, orange dinosaur-like Digimon ran towards the other direction in panic. I looked at Amy, since she knows about some of the Digimon names.

"Agumon." she said.

Suddenly, an Agumon fell in front of us and twisted his ankle.

"OW!" he screamed.

Amy bent down next to him and helped him stand.

"How much does it hurt?" she asked.

He winced and he carefully stood just a little.

"Just a little." he said. Then his eyes started to water as he looked desperately at me and Amy.

"Please help. H-he's setting our homes on fire."

"Who's setting your home on fire?" I asked, looking towards where he came from.

Agumon whimpered and looked at the ground.

"Agumon. Tell us. Who's setting your home on fire?" Amy asked in a soothing voice.

"Mammothmon."

I looked towards the where the fire was and ran, with Amy and Agumon close behind.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Fire Barracade!"

When we arrived, a large, red mammoth-like Digimon shot fire from his truck,(?) setting a small house of fire. Inside, three Pagumon screamed for help. The door started to catch on fire as I ran up to him.

"HEY!" I yelled.

Mammothmon turned around and faced us.

"What?!" he said, annoyed.

"You can't set that house on fire!" Amy shouted.

"So? What if I want to?"

I pulled out my D-Tector.

"Then you'll have to go through me." I said.

Mammothmon smirked. "So be it."

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Lobomon!"

I digivolved into Lobomon and faced Amy and Agumon.

"You two, evacuate the Digimon inside."

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

I nodded at Lobomon and, along with Agumon, headed towards the house.

Its a good thing we interrupted Mammothmon before he REALLY set the house on fire, I thought.

As we reached the house, I carefully peered inside the window. Inside, the three Pagumon huddled in a corner, their eyes full of fear. My heart filled with sadness at the sight.

"Can you get out?" I shouted.

One of them shook his head. "The window's stuck."

Of course it is.

"Here, use this." Agumon said and handed me a large rock.

I took the rock and looked back at the Pagumon.

"I'm gonna throw a rock, okay?"

They nodded and moved out of the way.

Agumon and I stepped back and I threw the rock as I could. Once the window broke, I grabbed a stick and moved it around the edges so the remaining glass was removed.

"Okay! Come on!"

Agumon and I helped the Pagumon out and soon all three of them were outside.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

"Howling Laser!"

"Fire Barracade!"

Crap. My attacks are useless. I glanced towards Amy, who managed to get the Digimon outside safely.

Suddenly, Mammothmon wrapped his truck around me and started to crush me.

"ARGHHH!" I screamed as I digivolved back.

"Kouji!" Amy yelled out in fear.

"Aww..were you trying to save your friend and those pathetic creatures? Well, that's too bad. Looks like its the end for them." Mammothmon sneered and let me fall towards the ground. Then he faced Amy and the others.

"No.."I muttered in pain.

* * *

**AGUMON'S POV:**

"Kouji!" Amy yelled.

Oh no! Mammothmon crushed Kouii and threw him on the ground. This is bad. This is very bad. I looked at Amy. This is-

Wait.

I didn't see Amy anymore. I saw another person in flashes. An angel-like Digimon. Can it be? Is she the one?

I looked more closely at her. Yeah! It is!

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

I watched in horror as Mammothmon faced us. OH crap.

"Fire Barracade!" Fire shot out of his trunk. I shut my eyes and covered the Pagumon with my body.

But I didn't feel anything.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Agumon turn into data.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

"AGUMON!" Amy screamed.

Mammothmon smirked and ate (?) Agumon's data.

"Mmm! Yummy!" Mammothmon said as he smacked his lips.

Tears spilled from Amy's eyes as a Digiegg fell in her arms.

I glared at Mammothmon.

"What? So what if I scanned that useless thing's data?" he said.

"What."

Amy stood up with the Digiegg, tears still trailing paths on her face.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said,' so what if I scanned that useless thing's data'?" Mammothmon said.

Amy closed her eyes and gave the Digiegg to the Pagumon. What is she doing?

Amy then opened her eyes and the rubber band from her hair snapped in half. Then her hair STARTED FLOWING. (You know, girls, when it's a windy day and you're hair is all over the place. Werid, right?) AND HER EYES GLOWED.

AMY TAKASHINO'S HAIR FLOATED AND HER EYES GLOWED.

And just when I thought that was werid, her bracelet gave off a bright light and covered her in it. The light dimmed and in Amy's place, stood an angelic person with long black hair, a light purple warrior-like outfit and a bow and arrow. I looked at her and recognized her as the angel I saw on the Trailmon on our way here.

"Who are you?" Mammothmon said.

"I am Sirenmon. Warrior of Sound."

My eyes widened. Amy is a warrior too? Wait, but how come she already had her spirit?

"Huh. I bet you're just a pretty face. All bark, no bite."

Sirenmon just blinked.

"Well, let's test it out. Shall we?" Fire Barracade!" Mammothmon shot fire from his truck and aimed it at Sirenmon.

"Sirenmon, watch out!" I yelled.

Sirenmon nodded and took a deep breath.

"Piercing Scream!" and screamed extraordinarily loud, sound waves heading towards Mammothmon.

Mammothmon looked surprised as he flew backwards. Then he glared at her.

"What's wrong? Are you getting your butt kicked by just a pretty face?" Sirenmon asked.

Huh. Amy's doing better than I thought. I stood up, wincing and carefully walked towards the Pagumon.

Mammothmon stood up and prepared at charge.

"Fire Charge!"

He ran towards Sirenmon as he was covered by fire. Sirenmon simpily extended her wings and flew above him. She aimed her bow and arrow at Mammothmon.

"Soundwave Arrow!"

She let go of the arrow and sent it flying.

Once the arrow was close to Mammothmon, soundwaves exploded from it and hit him. Soon his data appeared.

"FRACTEL CODE, DIGITIZE!" Sirenmon scanned his data and a Digiegg appeared. As it started to go to the sky, Sirenmon held up her hand.

"Be good once again, Mammothmon." she said, smiling.

Then a strange symbol appeared on the egg. Once it was branded, it left. I walked towards Sirenmon as she digivolved back into Amy.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

As I digivolved, I saw Kouji walk towards me with Agumon's egg. I smiled as I took the egg.

"So..are you gonna brand him too?"

I shook my head and let the Digiegg go. We watched in silence as it flew towards the sky. I wonder where do they go.

Kouji looked at me, questionably.

"Agumon was already good." I explained. "I only brand those how weren't."

Kouji nodded and smiled at me.

Whoa. So Kouji CAN smile.

I was about to return the smile but all of a sudden, I got a massive headache. I reached towards Kouji but failed.

"Amy?"

The ground rushed up to meet me.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I opened my eyes. _

_Where am I? _

_I tried to say something but all I heard was a baby._

_I looked up and saw a very bright light. _

_Hold up. I'm in a crib. Is this the hospital?_

_Is some memory of my birth?_

_Suddenly, someone stood in front of me. But it was hard to see their face._

_'Who are you?' I tried to ask. But all I did was a bunch of baby noises._

_I tried to reach for whoever that was but my arm was too short._

_Yeah, this must be some memory. But why I'm remembering this now?_

_OXOXOXOCOXOXOXOXOXOXOC_

I opened my eyes. Whoa. It's already night time?

I felt something underneath my cheek and realized it was Kouji's shoulder.

Oh crap. What the HECK am I doing on Kouji's back? As far as I've known him, he never gives anyone piggy back rides. I felt Kouji stop.

"You awake?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Okay get off."

I knew he'd say something.

I got off his back and he turned around.

"So what happened to you?" he asked.

Should I tell him?

"I don't know. Maybe digivolving made me weak." I said. I'll tell him later.

Kouji nodded. "Let's rest for today. We might need our energy for tommorow."

I put my hand on my hip. Is he mocking me? Cause that's exactly what I said yesterday. I guess he was because he smirked before sitting next to a tree.

For being a lone wolf, he's pretty cool.

"Night, Amy."

"Good night, Kouji."


	5. Chapter 5

**AQUAMARINE6996: OMG, you guys! I love you guys SO MUCH! I seriously thought I would get one or two reviews but no! I got people following me and my story and people reviewing! AHHH I LOVE YOU! You really like Amy's story, right?**

**AMY: Thanks a bunch to the following people. Again, Aquamarine loves you**

-**maileetheepic for following and reviewing**

**-Molly Grace 16 for following and reviewing**

**-Quaarus for favoriting **

**-Digi-FanCapp for reviewing**

**-King black 810 for favoriting and following**

**-SkyLion27 for following and favoriting**

**-slytheringirl for following**

**-sweetcookies82 for following and favoriting**

**-digiwonder for favorite and reviewing**

**-TheCrazyAnimeFan for following **

**-Lilitraum for following**

**And last but certainly not least:**

**- 4DarkMirror6 for following**

**AQUAMARINE6996: Gracias to all of you! Here's a cookie for all of you and a cupcake for people who's following my story so far! **tosses cupcake and cookies****

**AMY: Enjoy! And here's chapter 5 for my story!**

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"Kouji, could you please explain to me why we are climbing a freaking 500 ft tall mountain?" I asked.

As soon as Kouji and I woke up, he lead us to a mountain, which we had immediately began to climb. Well, at least we're (finally) out of the forest.

Kouji paused and looked at me. "BECAUSE Amy, we need a better view of the place before we make a plan of action." he said, looking annoyed.

"Sorry for asking." I muttered.

I think Kouji must have heard me because he stopped again and sighed.

"Look Amy. I'm sorry. The only reason I sound annoyed is because we've been here for more than a day and we have no idea of where we're headed. And most importantly, WHY we're here. It's kinda frustrating."

I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's fine. I know how you feel. I also want to find out why I get those strange feelings every once in a while."

He nodded and we continued to climb.

After a while, we reached a small ledge. We climbed on it and rested for a while. I used my rubber band to tie up my hair and leaned against a rock. (Like JP has an endless supply of chocolate bars, Amy has an endless supply of rubber bands.) A few minutes passed until Kouji stood up again.

"Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Help! Help us please! Anyone!"

We heard a voice and we looked around for the source. Finally, Kouji saw a small cave above us.

"There." he said, pointing up and we began to climb once again.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

"It's hopeless!"

"Quit being so negative!"

"Wait! Someone's coming!"

"Hey! In here!"

After helping Amy up the ledge, we walked towards the cave. Inside the cave, were snail-like Digimon. I looked at Amy, who was deep in thought. Finally, she looked at me and shrugged.

"Sorry. i don't know their names." she says.

"Please help us." one of the Digimon said.

"Don't worry." I said. "We'll get you all out."

"But how?" Amy asked me and pointed to the huge lock on the cell.

She tried to mess around with it but no success. I looked around and saw a rock that looked big enough to break it. I picked it up and motioned for her to move. Amy nodded and moved closer to the Digimon.

"I'm scared, miss. Will we really be free?" a small Digimon said.

As I tried to break the lock, Amy answered.

"Of course you will. We'll get you out you'll see." she said in a soothing voice. "Do you know how locked you up in the first place?"

I didn't get to hear her answer because suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and threw me off the mountain.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"AHHH!"

After what-ever-it was threw Kouji off the mountain, I was thrown off also.

"AHHH-uff!"

I opened my eyes and all I saw was hay. A lot of hay. Beneath me, Kouji groaned.

"You mind getting off me?"

"Oh! Sorry."

I got off him and sat up. And saw another snail-like Digimon.

"Why, hello there!"

"Um..hi!"

"I'm KaratsukiNumemon. Who are you?"

I smiled and introduced myself.

"I'm Amy."

"Kouji." said Kouji as he took away a piece of hay from his hair.

"Did you just fall from the sky?" KaratsukiNumemon asked.

"Uh...you can say that. Actually, we were thrown off the mountain after we saw some other KaratsukiNumemon " I said.

His eye's widened.

"Y-you saw other KaratsukiNumemon?!"

Kouji raised up an eyebrow.

"Yeahh..."

"Those are our women!"

"Wait. What?"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So it turns out that some jerk named Grumblemon (come to think of it, he sounds familiar) wanted the fractel code from the mountain but since the KaraskuiNumemon didn't know where it was, he stole all of their girls. Guys. They could be such jerks sometimes. Most guys think that they are better enough to take advantage of girls, like in my gymnastic competitions.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" the elder of the KarasukiNumemon said. "We sent some of our men to look for help. And here they come!"

Kouji and I looked at each other. Who else did they call?

"You're almost there!"

We looked at the entrance, where a KarasukiNumemon was.

"That's great!"

I narrowed my eyes. Hold up. Is that-

Suddenly, Takuya's head popped up from the entrance.

"Yes!" he cheered, then noticed Kouji and I inside. "Huh? You guys are here too?"

"You're the people these guys asked for help?!" Kouji asked, surprised.

Five more heads appeared behind him. Tommy, JP, Zoey, Bokomon and Neemon.

"Hi Kouji" JP said. "Hey Amy."

I waved at them, still surprised.

Kouji face-palmed and groaned loudly.

"These kids won't be able to help you out at all." he told the Elder.

"Watch it, stick boy or I'll -"

"Gentlemen, please! It's Time to eat!" the Elder said.

"ALL RIGHT! TIME TO CHOW DOWN!" Takuya and the others said.

Suddenly, they fell down and just in time, Kouji and I managed to avoid getting crushed.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

"What the heck is this? Rabbit food?" I asked.

In front of us, was food, all right. But it looked just like food. For rabbits.

"This is food?" Jp asked.

"Yep! Enjoy!" said the Elder.

"So...we're suppose to eat this?" asked Tommy.

I shrugged.

"Hphm." said Zoey. "Well, at least rabbits get to eat."

She took one from the pile in front of us and took a bite.

"Mmm! Moto bono! Dig in!" she said, beaming.

The rest of us took one and took a bite.

Hey, this is pretty good!

"Mine's asparagus!"

"Mine's like a potato!" said Tommy.

"And mine's roast beef!" Jp said.

"What's yours, Amy?" Zoe asked.

Amy took one from the pile and took a bite.

"Mm! Mine's pizza!" she said.

"Aww, lucky!" I said.

Amy grinned and tuned towards Kouji.

"What's yours?" she asked.

Kouji said nothing, he just took a few from the pile and sat by himself in a corner.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV: **

After we finished eating, the KarasukiNumemon handed me a map and I laid it on the floor. Everyone crowded around it.

"Okay the cave is right about...there." I said and pointed at the edge f a mountain. "Right, Amy?"

Amy looked at where i was pointing and nodded.

"We're going to have to move quickly."

Around us, the KarasukiNmemon looked worried.

"Don't you worry about a thing!" Jp blurted out. "Leave it all to us, Legendary warriors! Well, Amy's not one.."

"I DO have a spirit, you know" Amy said.

"Really? Which one?" asked Neemon.

"Spirit of sound"

Suddenly, the KarasukiNumemon crowded around the Elder and started whispering.

We looked at each other, confused. What's going on?

"All right! now let's go save the girls!" Takuya said and everyone stood up.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the Elder shouted. "Not now! Now it's time to go to bed!"

Umm...okay?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That night, after arranging some material for our beds, everyone instead of me, fell asleep.

I heard Takuya sigh and he turned to face me.

"What." I asked.

"Hey, look. I think it's really cool that you're helping the KarasukiNumemon, that's all." he said.

"Humph." I faced the other way. "I owed them."

Soon, both of us fell asleep.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

I sensed something strange, but i ignored it. (Hey, I was really tired.) When I opened my eyes, I saw the night sky. Wow, it's pretty-OUTSIDE? What the heck are we doing outside?!

I looked around and saw Takuya and the others. We were hanging from the mountain. Why the heck were we tied up and hanging from a mountain!?

"WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"Gah! I'm up! I'm up!" Jp shouted. He looked confused for a minute and looked around. Then panic hit him.

"AHHH!"

"Be quiet!" Kouji said annoyed.

Then the worst thing happened. Tommy started to cry. And i mean, CRY. And he was right next to me.

"WHHAAAAA!" he howled.

"Oh, Tommy..." Zoey said.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" shouted Takuya, looking up.

I looked up and saw the Elder with other KarasukiNumemon.

"You really think you'd be able to fool us?" the Elder shouted. "I knew that you've been acting like friendly strangers all along!"

"Then why did you let us in your homes?" I asked.

The Elder ignored me (rude, much?).

"All of you are legendary warriors!"

"But how is that a bad thing? I thought it was a good thing?" cried Tommy.

"We know that your allies with him!" the Elder shouted back.

"Okay, now I'm confused." Zoe announced

"Allies? With who?" Takuya asked.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Kouji.

I stared off into the distance.

Someone was coming.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

A hole suddenly was made right next to Amy.

"W-what's going on?" asked Jp.

"Give fractel code. Now!" a voice said from within the hole.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Takuya snapped back.

"Say me. Grumblemon!"

A troll like Digimon appeared. Amy's eyes widened as she saw the legendary symbol of Earth on his chest.

"H-he's...a legendary warrior, too." she said, bewildered.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"He's a legendary warrior, too?" said Kouji.

"I didn't realize there were bad legendary warriors." Bokomon said.

"Well, it looks like there is." Zoe answered.

"Grumblemon! you can have your allies back if you give us our women now!" the Elder shouted from above and took out a knife.

"Those knifes are a little close there!" warned Jp.

"What so? Me no care what happens to weak human children!" Grumblemon answered.

The Elder grunted and neared the knife even closer.

"No, wait!" screamed Tommy.

"What? You mean you don't care what happens to them? But they're legendary warriors, too!" the Elder told Grumblemon.

Grumblemon froze and stared at them.

"Huh? These weaklings be legendary warriors?"

Then he smirked.

"Mmm! Me thinks that me got hands on spirits! Now to take them all back!"

Then, he pulled out a giant hammer with spikes.

"Wait...you mean these aren't your allies?" the Elder asked, confused.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy cried out.

Grumblemon took that opportunity to swing and barely missed their legs.

Afraid, the KarasukiNumemon dropped their knifes and scampered away.

Kouji saw a knife heading his way and pushed himself away from the mountain, causing the knife to cut the rope from his hands. Then, he fell.

"Kouji!" Amy shouted.

Kouji pulled out his D-Tector and data surrounded his hand.

"EXECUTE. SPIRIT EVOLUTION...LOBOMON!"

Kouji digivovled into Lobomon, grabbed a rope and fly-kicked Grumblemon into a house and began to fight.

Meanwhile, the KarasukiNumemon returned from the rest and pulled them up.

"I am so sorry!" the Elder said.

"It's fine." Amy said. "Now let's go help Kouji." She turned and did a series of flips towards the edge.

"Wait, Amy!" Takuya shouted.

Amy jumped off the edge gracefully.

In mid-air, Amy held out her right arm and in response, her bracelet began to glow brightly.

"EXECUTE. SPIRIT EVOLUTION...SIRENMON!"

Amy digivovled into Sirenmon, spread out her wings and flew upwards. Then she noticed everyone staring at her in awe, except Bokomon from some strange reason, who looked confused.

"Are you guys going to digivolve or what?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" said Jp.

"EXECUTE. SPIRIT EVOLUTION...AGUNIMON!"

"EXECUTE. SPIRIT EVOLUTION...KUMAMON!"

"EXECUTE. SPIRIT EVOLUTION...KAZEMON!"

"EXECUTE. SPIRIT EVOLUTION...BEETLEMON!"

Takuya, Tommy, Zoe and Jp digivolved as Bokomon and Neemon ran towards safety.

At that moment, Lobomon was hanging on to the edge painfully as Grumblemon stepped on his fingers. Then, he raised up his hammer. But something held on to it. Grumbleon looked up and saw as Beetlemon was hanging on to his hammer.

"Careful, you might hurt somebody." Beetlemon said. And carried Grumblemon away.

Sirenmon, Kazemon and Kumamon took that opportunity to fly towards Lobomon. They landed and Kazemon held out her hand.

"Take it!" she said but Lobomon looked away.

"Quit the macho act and take it already!" Sirenmon snapped.

Lobomon looked at her surprised but accepted Kazemon's hand. Once Kazemon and Kumamon helped Lobomon up, they formed a plan.

"Okay, while I fight Grumblemon, you guys free the KarasukiNumemon." he said.

They nodded.

"Got it!" Kumamon said.

Lobomon left as Kazemon and Kumamon followed Sirenmon towards the cave.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"Piercing Scream!"

"Hurricane winds!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

Working together, we managed to break the cell wall and soon, the KarasukiNumemon were free.

The young KarasukiNumemon headed towards me and grinned.

"I knew you'l come back!"

I grinned and picked her up.

"I never break promises."

(Later, did I think, how did she know that it was me?)

"All right, let's go help the others." said Kumamon.

Kazemon and I nodded and after setting KarasukiNumemon down, we flew off.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO XOXOXOXOX

"Did you get him?" I asked Beetlemon.

"Nope. He's a slippery little devil."

At that moment, thunder clouds appeared and it began to rain. Great.

"Hey, I got an idea! Sirenmon, when I say 'now', aim at the top of the mountain" he said.

"Okay."

Who knows what his plan was?

So as soon as Grumblemon appeared, Beetlemon and I attacked at the top of the mountain.

"Soundwave Arrow!

"Thunder Fist!"

Grumblemon smirked and laughed.

"Nice job, dorkases!"

He continued to laugh but didn't notice the falling rocks just in time.

"Uh oh..." he said and tried to go inside the mountain but he ended up falling.

"AHHH!"

Beetlemon and I high-fived.

"All right!" Neemon shouted over the rain.

I looked at the mountain and expected to find rock but instead saw fractel code. A lot of it. Oh crap...

"Ah! I found it!"

Everyone looked up and saw Grumblemon.

Wha?

"Thanks for helping me!"

"Like we'll let you take it!" Agunimon yelled and charged towards him, Lobomon close behind.

"GRUMBLEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION...GIGASMON!"

Data surrounded him and a even bigger Digimon appeared.

"He had two evolutions!" Bokomon shouted, but Agunimon and Lobomon still charged.

"Agunimon! Lobomon! Wait!" I shouted and flew towards them, Kazemon behind me.

"Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon spinned and hit Agunimon and Lobomon so hard that they flew backwards, crashing into Kazemon and I.

"Ahhh!" they screamed as they fell.

"Grab on!" Kumamon shouted as he turned into spikes below them.

Thankfully, they managed to hold on. I breathed in relief, but then Beetlemon also charged at Gigasmon.

"Beetlemon, no!" Agunimon shouted but Gigasmon hit Beetlemon, who flew back towards Bokomon and Neemon.

As they fell, Kazemon and I caught them just in time.

"You be pathetic humans!" Gigasmon said as he digivolved back and forth. Then, he ate (?) the fractel code.

"No!" I shouted as the mountain fell.

I can't even imagine what the KarasukiNumemon were feeling. But I didn't have time to think about it because as the mountain fell, I saw Kumamon lose his grip. I watched in horror as Agunimon, Lobomon and Kumamon fell towards the darkness below.

I guess Kazemon and Beetlemon also saw them fall because all three of us began to fly towards them, but a really strong wind from the mountain hit us hard and pushed away.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

**AQUAMARINE6996: Review, follow, and favorite! Again, I LOVE YOU, GUYS! **gives bear hugs to everyone** Amy? Anything you want to add?**

**AMY:...Aqua loves you c:**

**AQUAMARINE6996: And sorry for the long wait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AQUAMARINE6996: Ello, my people! Umm I just had a little accident at school and here's what happened:**

_**...**_

_**Okay..Aqua is talking with a fellow classmate.**_

_**AQUA: Ello!**_

_**CLASSMATE: Hello, Aqua! How are you today?**_

_**AQUA: I'm good!**_

_**Suddenly, some idiot comes along and grabs Aqua's backpack, trying to hide from who-knows.**_

_**AQUA: What the freak?!**_

_**Idiot sees person and dives to the ground. Holding on to Aqua's backpack. With her wearing it. Aquamarine ends up popping her foot. And it was a REALLY loud pop. Ankle starts to hurt. A lot.**_

_**CLASSMATE: What the fuck is wrong with you?!**_

_**Helps Aqua up and Aqua starts giving death-glare (which according to fellow witnesses, is scary)**_

_**AQUA: That's it! Imma call Iron Man and Kouichi!**_

_**Aqua takes out cell and calls Iron Man and Kouichi, which btw is her boyfriend :9**_

_**Iron Man flies over. Idiot and classmate look shocked. Kouichi comes up.**_

_**IRON MAN: What's the problem, Aqua?**_

_**KOUICHI: Who hurt you?**_

_**Aqua points at Idiot. **_

_**Iron Man and Kouichi chases Idiot around.**_

_**...**_

**AQUAMARINE6996: Okay..that's not what exactly happened, but yeah. My foot is freaking swollen and the only way to move is by either walking on my knees or hopping on one leg. Which is more embarrassing? I don't know. Amy? Do you mind announcing people?**

**AMY: Not at all! Thanks to:**

**-Molly Grace 16 for reviewing**

**-Digi-fanCapp for reviewing**

**And**

**-MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing**

**Aquamarine says thank you and she hopes you like chapter ! ^.^**

**AQUAMARINE6996: **pokes foots** OUCH!**

* * *

** AMY'S POV:**

Where am I?

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but plants, plants, plants, and some more plants. Zoe and Jp were lying next to me, probably sleeping. Sounded like they were.

I looked around and heard voices. I walked towards the source and was about to turn a corner but back tracked when I found Bokomon and Neemon, but with their backs facing me. Bokomon was looking through his book.

"What are you looking for?" Neemon asked him.

"Be quiet!" Bokomon snapped and continued the search.

After a few minutes, Bokomon snapped his book shut.

Silence.

"What's wrong?" asked Neemon.

"Neemon, I've search cover to cover in this book and there is no Warrior of Sound."

My eyes widened. What? But how can that be? I'm Sirenmon, Warrior of Sound! How could there be no Warrior of Sound?!

Bokomon sat down and thought hard. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! Maybe the Spirit of Sound was just created!"

"Huh?"

Bokomon rolled his eyes.

"Oh Neemon, don't you see? This Digital World is in serious crises right now and the Spirit of Sound must have been created to help the Ten Legendary Warriors fight Cherubimon!"

He stood up and smiled.

"I'm so smart sometimes!"

Neemon stared at him for a minute.

"...can you repeat that one more time?"

I accidentally let out a giggle. Realizing my mistake, I covered my mouth. Uh oh, they're coming. I preformed a backflip and landing near Zoe. Then, I bent down and tried to wake her up.

"Zoe? Hey, Z? Wake up."

Zoey opened her eyes and sat up.

"Amy...where are we?"

"I don't know."

Next to us, Jp woke up too. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Suddenly, he started panicking.

"ZOE! ZOEY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Zoe looked at me and we began to laugh.

Jp turned and saw us laughing. He began to blush.

"U-uh..oh there you are, Z."

* * *

**ZOE'S POV:**

We've been walking for hours but we didn't find anything. Just really tall flowers. Next to us, Neemon groaned loudly.

"Are we there yet?"

Amy smiled at Neemon. "Sorry, but no." Then she leaned into me and whispered, "where ARE we going?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Right now, we have to get out of this field."

Amy nodded and we continued to walk.

"Don't worry, girls!" Jp said. "We''ll get out of here, you know why?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're warriors, that's why! We never give up!

_Five minutes later... _

"That's is. I give up." Jp groaned.

"What happened to that fighting spirit?" Amy asked him.

"Got hungry."

Then, suddenly, he tripped on a rock and just lay there.

I sighed heavily.

"Come on, Jp." I said and held out my hand.

Blushing, Jp reached for my hand, but a orange blur rushed past us.

"What the heck is that?!" Jp yelled.

It was a orange Digimon with a small gray spike on his head. He stared back at us.

"Whoa! Humans!"

"Tsunomon! Come back here!" a voice said.

A tall cactus-like Digimon appered.

"Tsuno-oh! Humans!" she said.

* * *

**NORMAL POV: **

"Let me go! I'm don't wanna go to that school anymore! I'll rather stay home! I'll rather watch grass grow!" Tsunomon yelled as Togemon held him by his spike.

"My name is Togemon and who are you?" Togemon asked as they walked.

"My name's Amy. And this is Zoe, Jp, Bokomon and Neemon." Amy said, smiling at her. "And i'm guessing that's Tsunomon, right?"

"That's right. Oh my! I've never seen real live humans before!" Togemon said.

"I didn't know Digimon went to school." said Zoe.

"Of course we do." answered Bokomon. "That's where we learn the abilities necessary for when we become full-grow Digimon."

"Why don't you come visit our school?" asked Togemon.

"We'll love to go but we have to be at some other place really soon." Amy said.

"Oh, that's a shame." said Togemon. "We were about to have snack time when we arrived."

Once, Jp heard that, he perked up and grinned.

"Snack time?! What are we waiting for? We are there lady!"

"Jp! Could you not think with your stomach for once?" Zoe scolded and hung her head. "Of all the guys, why did we have to be stuck with you?"

"Because it was written in the stars?"

Amy hung her head to hide her smile.

_This guy has it bad for Zoe_, she thought.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once they arrived at the Digimon school, Amy, Jp and Zoe stared in shock. It was so...small.

"That's it? My garage is bigger than that!" Jp exclaimed.

Zoe face-palmed. "Jp! Keep your voice down!"

They continued to walk towards it.

OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Welcome humans to our school! Where we learn and play all day! We think our teacher's really cool! So we hope you'll want to stay! Welcome humans to our school! Where we learn the Digi rules! Stay and play, that would be cool!"

The Digidestined were met with Digmon, who sang them a song. All except Tsunomon, of course.

Zoe laughed and bent down towards a small white Digimon.

"You are so cute!" she gushed.

Whimpering, YukimiBotamon let out ice crystals and froze half of Zoey.

"YukimiBotamon! If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Don't freeze the visitors! I am so sorry!" Togemon exclaimed.

The ice from Zoe melted, who turned and smiled.

"It's okay!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Poor thing! Did I scare you?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah." answred YukimiBotamon. "Just a little bit."

"Ha!" Tsunomon called out. "I was by myself when I ran into the humans. And I wasn't scared, not even a little!"

"WHATever!" everyone said and they ran off.

_~~1st Period- Storytime (Man, I wish I had story time. I have Geometry instead. D: ) ~~_

"Class! We're in for a real treat today!" Togemon annonced. "Instead of a regular old story, our human guests will tell us all about the wonders in the Human World!"

"YAY!" the class cheered.

"Well, perhaps the big blue human would like to go first."

Zoe and Amy looked at each other and grinned.

"You mean me?" said Jp, pointing at himself. "The name's Jp."

"Very well, Professor Jp, the class is yours." said Togemon and stepped away from the front.

"Professor? I'm no professor, I'm only in the seventh grade!"

"Come on, PROFESSOR" said Zoe, poking his side.

"Professor." Bokomon said.

"Professor!" said Neemon.

Amy smiled at Jp and extended her hand towards the class. "Your class awaits, professor."

As Jp walked stiffly towards the front, the class cheered.

"All right, just stay calm." Jp said to himself. "Hard could this be? They're just a bunch of little kids. I mean, they're so little, they don't have any feet! Here goes nothing."

He took a deep breath and began talking.

"So uh, the Human World, has a lot of cool things like uh, hankies to wipe your nose with, if you had any."

"UGH!" yelled the class.

"And toothpaste that fights plague! Awesome stuff, am I right?"

Bokomon suddenly jumped in front of Jp.

"These children need leadership! Children, I am Bokomon!"

Jp, seeing that his 'class' was interrupted, walking away. Amy gave him a small smile and gave him a pat on his back.

"I am here to talk to all of you about the responsibilities of a young Digimon. One day, you all will evolve into big, strong Digimon, like myself, you'l join the force that will restore the peace to the Digital World and- hey...where did everyone go?"

Bokomon turned around and saw Amy, Jp, and Zoe surrounded by the Digimon, asking them hundreds of questions about the Human World.

_~~Recess~~_

Outside, Zoe took YukimiBotamon and two other Digimon to the playground and slide down.

"WEE!" they yelled.

Next to the playground, Amy and two Digimon play hide-n-seek.

"Ready or not, here I come!" said Amy.

She looked around and finally, saw Conomon's tail popping out of a bush.

"Gotcha!" She yelled out as she touched her tail.

"Aw man!"

Jp was playing with Jyarimon, Nyaromon, Kapurimon, and Yaamon.

"So what do you want to play now?" asked Jp.

"Digi wrestling, Digi-wrestling!" they yelled.

"That sounds great!"

Jyarimon looked at him, with a twinkle in her eye. She jumped up really high in the air and slapped him, leaving his cheek red.

"Oh, you got me that time!" he said and fell backwards.

Laughing, they jumped up and down on is back. Jp looked towards a large bolder and saw Tsunomon by himself.

"Hey, buddy, Tsunomon! Why don't you come hang with us?"

Tsunomon looked towards them, his face hopeful.

"Not him!" the four Digimon said and waddled (?) off.

"Hey guys, where you going?" Jp asked.

Tsunomon's hopeful face was gone. "Fine! Digi-wrestling is boring anyways!" and left behind the boulder.

"I just don't get it."

Zoe and Amy walked next to Jp.

Amy looked towards where Tsunomon was.

_Is that how Jennifer felt?_ she thought.

J_ennifer Sakuki was a new girl at school, with shoulder-length brown hair and huge glasses. Judging by her clothes, her family didn't have much money, but Amy still introduced herself. She was actually pretty nice, but shy. Later that day, Amy was with her group (the popular crowd) in the cafetira, eating lunch. And Jennifer had her lunch, standing in the middle of the room, looking for a place to sit. Amy had the same math class with her, who was willing to help her with the classwork. So, Amy decided to invite her over to their table._

_"Hey! Jennifer! Over here!" Amy shouted and waved at her._

_Jennifer smiled at her and walked towards them._

_"What are you doing?" Josh, a jock, hissed._

_"Shut up, Josh." she hissed back and smiled at Jennifer._

_"Hey."_

_"Hi." Jennifer said shyly._

_"P.U! What's that smell?" Maya yelled out and held her nose. "You must be crazy to think that you'll sit with us! You're not even pretty!"_

_Jennifer's face fell, tears forming._

_"Ew!"_

_"Yuck!"_

_"Disgusting!"_

_"GUYS! SHUT UP!" yelled Amy._

_Tears trailed down Jennifer's face as she turned and walked away._

_"Jennifer, wait!" Amy called out as she ran after her. She managed to touch her arm, and Jennifer stopped._

_"Look, Jennifer, I'm sorry about-"_

_Jennifer faced her and gave her the coldest stare ever._

_"Don't. Talk. To. Me. And. Don't. Touch. Me. I can't believe that I was so stupid to think that I've actually made a new friend."_

_"I am your friend!" Amy exclaimed._

_"I don't believe you. I bet you were just dying to laugh out loud. You're just like the rest of them. Beautiful on the outside, hideous on the inside."_

_"HEY!" Maya yelled as she reached them. "You can't talk to Amy Takashino like that!"_

_Jennifer gave Amy one last glare and ran away._

_"God, she's such a loser! What did she say to you anyways?"_

_Amy felt tears forming. _

_"I need to be alone."_

_If I could just change that day,_ Amy thought. _I'll do it in a heartbeat. But it's too late now._

_~~P.E.~~_

After recess, the Digidestined watched as the Digimon played soccer.

"I can't tell which is the ball and which is the kids!" said Jp.

They watched as Kapurimon hit the soccer ball with his head. Tsunomon jumped next to him.

"Kapurimon! I'm open! Pass it here!" he yelled.

Kapurimon just looked at him and continued to hit the ball, then hit it towards the goalie, who was Nyaromon.

"Atomic tail!" she yelled and striked at the soccer ball.

Tsunomon took opportunity to try to hit the ball but Kapurimon roughly pushed him out of the way.

"Whatcha do that for?!" Tsunomon yelled, a bruise forming.

Kapurimon looked at him and began to bawl.

"Kapurimon!" Togemon yelled as everyone surrounded him. "Are you okay?" The other Digimon glared at Tsunomon.

"B-but, I'm the one who got hit."

"Poor Tsunomon." Amy said.

"I don't get why the other kids won't play with him!" Jp exclaimed.

"I know just how he feels." said Zoe.

Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"I would've guessed you were the one of most popular girl in school, Zoe. Like in Amy's group."

Amy looked away, feeling ashamed for some reason.

"You'd be wrong." said Zoe. "People wanted to act like them, I think."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Jp, I'm not going to change who I am just to be popular. Still, no one likes to be alone"

"I'm sorry, Zoey." Amy said.

Everyone looked at her.

"If I would've known you, I would've liked you for the way you are."

_You're just like the rest of them_

"I guess I was full of myself."

Amy walked away.

"Amy.."Zoe began to say

"I'm sorry. I have to think."

_Beautiful on the outside, hideous on the inside._

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

After I returned, I found Zoe waiting for me.

"Hey Z."

"Hey...look. I'm sorry if what I said made you feel bad."

"I'm sorry you were treated that way. It's just that, I'm treat people alright but people don't really talk to me because they think that just because I'm popular, I'll bit their head off or something. They never gave me a chance."

Zoe smiled at me.

"Well, I'm glad that you're not like Maya." she said.

I rolled my eyes hearing Maya's name. "Yeah, that's a relief"

"Friends?"

"Friends."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

~~LUNCH TIME~~

"All right, everyone! You know the drill! Open wide!" Togemon said as she carried a pot full of dough-looking food.

"Does that mean us?" Jp asked us.

We shrugged and opened our mouths.

"Lightspeed Jabbing!"

Togemon quickly punched the food towards us and managed to made the food go inside our mouths.

I got one in my mouth and chewed. Mmm...yum! I opened my mouth again for another.

Next to me, Jp walked up to Tsunomon who wasn't eating.

"Aw, come on buddy. I bet I have just the thing to cheer you up." he said and pulled out chocolate bars. "Everybody, listen up! I have a bar of chocolate for whoever plays with Tsunomon!"

I groaned and face-palmed.

"You doofus! You can't just bribe kids like that!" Zoe hissed.

"Thanks a lot!" Tsunomon yelled. "Now I'm the guy no one would play with even if you PAYED them!"

"We wouldn't play with Tsunomon anyways, he's not like us!" Kapurimon said.

"Got that right!" said Nyaromon and everyone agreed.

Tsunomon eyes's filled with sadness, something I couldn't bear to see on anyone since Jennifer.

"Tsunomon..."

Tsunomon jumped from his seat and hopped outside.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Tsunomon!" yelled Zoe as we ran after him.

"Come back, just hear us out!" I yelled.

"Or at least slow down!" Jp whined.

"I just want to be left alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled.

Soon, we arrived at an area with trees.

"TSUNOMON!" Zoe yelled.

"Aw, kid. Let make it up to ya!"

At that moment, that same feeling came over me and I quickly looked towards my left. Tsunomon!

"GAHH!" he yelled from a distance.

"It sounded over there!" Jp yelled and we ran towards a lake.

"Help, help me!" Tsunomon shouted as he began to drown.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" said Zoe and ran back.

"No, wait, Z!" I shouted but Zoe ran towards the lake and jumped, managing to land on a tree stump.

She held out her hand. "Tsunomon! Come closer!"

Tsunomon tried so swim near to her and finally, Zoe was close enough to grab his spike. But he jerked to the side and caused Zoe to fall inside.

"ZOE!" I yelled. I ran back and was about to jump but suddenly, something from the water glowed. I fell and stared as Zoe was pulled out of the water by a blue, yellow and white Digimon.

"Gabumon!"

* * *

**JP'S POV: **

"Okay guys, no peeking." Zoe said from behind a huge boulder.

"Wow! I didn't know you could Digi-volve!" I told Tsunomon.

"Well, I wish I couldn't!"

"Why?" Amy asked him.

"It's been nothing but a royal pain in the neck!"

"Come on, you don't really mean that." I said.

"Yes, I do." he said sadly. "I digi-volved to get their soccer ball one day but all they saw was a huge, ugly monster. They were afraid of me."

"I wasn't afraid!" Zoe called out and appeared from behind the boulder. "You saved my life. And if you didn't digi-volve, well who knows what could've happened. Thank you."

"Yeah, Tsunomon, you're a hero." Amy said and sat down next to him. "Sometimes, it's okay to be different. Okay yeah, it gets lonely sometimes but once everyone sees how you really are, they'll totally play with you. But, it takes time. Just wait and see."

CRACK!

"GAHH!" I yelled and covered my eyes. Great, just great. Lighting!

"Jp, are you serious? You use electric attacks all the time!" Zoe said.

"Well, I'm different when I'm a Digimon!" I said, defending myself.

"This isn't good." said Tsunomon. "If this keeps us, everyone would be washed away!"

"Washed away?" Amy said and stood up.

"Let's spirit evolve." I suggested. "We'll get there faster if we fly. That way we can get there faster."

Zoe and Amy smiled at me.

"Great thinking, Jp." Zoe said.

"Right. Let's go." amy said and held out her hand.

"By the way, you have to explain us about your whole digivolving thing." I said to her.

"Well, I got an answer for you. I have no idea."

I nodded and pulled out my D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"Sirenmon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kazemon!"

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"I hope Tsunomon is alright!" Togemon said, worried. Everyone was on the roof, looking for Amy, Jp, Tsunomon and Zoey.

"Look!" Bokomon called out. "Here they are!"

In the distance, Sirenmon held Tsunomon as Beetlemon and Kazemon flew behind her.

"Oh my! I didn't know humans could Digivovle!"

Sirenmon placed Tsunomon on the roof with the others.

"Thanks a lot, Sirenmon!" he said.

Sirenmon winked and smiled.

"We'll have to divert the water with something big." Beetlemon said. "Like one of those rocks!"

They looked towards the boulders nearby.

"If we work together, we might be able to save the school!" said Sirenmon.

Suddenly, more water came pouring in.

"Okay so let's move it!" Kazemon said.

Beetlemon flew towards a boulder and raised up his fist.

"I summon the power of Thunder Fist!"

He punched the ground two times and the ground around it broke apart, leaving the boulder. He, then picked it up.

"All right!" Kazemon cheered.

"Let's rock!"

"I can't believe it!" Tsunomon said as he watched Beetlemon. "I just can't believe that Beetlemon and Jp are the same person! He was afraid before and now, he's not afraid of anything!"

"Hey girls, where would you like this?" Beetlemon asked.

"How about a little to the left?" said Sirenmon.

"You got it!"

He placed the rock in front of him and held it in place. The water crashed into it, dividing into two.

"Hey..a little help?" Beetlemon said as he struggled.

"At your service!" answered Kazemon. She flew towards the left. "Hurricane Winds!" and used wind to push the water away.

_My throat's going to hurt after this, _thought Sirenmon. _Oh well..._

Sirenmon took a deep breath and flew towards the right.

"Piercing Scream!" and water was thrown back.

"Yay!" yelled the kids.

"All right!" shouted Kapurimon and drew near to the accidentally was carried away by the stream.

"KAPURIMON!" Togemon yelled.

"Whaa! Ahh, help!" yelled Kapurimon and held on to a nearby tree.

"Kapurimon, I'm coming!" yelled Togemon and was about to jump in the water but Bokomon held on to her.

"No, you'll be washed away!" Bokomon said

"But Kapurimon!"

The rest of the kids looked frightened. What could they do?

"Tsunomon! Go get him!"

Tsunomon looked at Beetlemon.

"You're the only one who can do it!"

Tsunomon looked unsure. "I can't."

"You saved me!" Kazemon said to him. "And you can do the same for Kapurimon!"

"GAH!" yelled the class.

A tree trunk was heading for Kapurimon's way.

"Someone help!"

"Tsunomon!"

"You can do it!"

"I can't hold on!"

"TSUNOMON!"

Tsunomon jumped in the air.

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"

Tsunomon ran towards Beetlemon and climbed on his back.

"Blue Blaster!" He shot blue flames from his mouth and was thrown towards Kapurimon. Once he was close enough, he brokw through the tree trunk with his horn.

Kapurimon opened his eyes to see his hero in front of him.

"It's okay Kapurimon. I'll get you back in no time!"

"Thanks Tsunomon. Thanks so much!"

* * *

**AMY'S POV: **

"Teach me to Digivolve!"

"Wow! You're so totally cool!"

I smiled as Gabumon was surrounded by his classmates.

"No kidding? You mean I don't scare you anymore?" Gabumon asked.

"Not a bit!" said YukimiBotamon.

"You were really awesome!" Nyaromon said.

"We're sorry for being scared of you!"

"Aw, shucks guys."

"Gabumon!" Kapurimon said. "Thank you for saving me...but I can't wait till I digivolve too! I want to be as cool as you!"

Gabumon smiled. "Kapurimon...you're making me blush!" and covered his face.

We laughed and I faced Jp and Zoe. "So should we get going?"

"Now, hold on! We have a surprise for you!" Togemon said.

"Really?" said Jp.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

WOW.

"We made this boat for you in craft class. We hope it will help you." Togemon said and presented us a boat.

"Thank you, madam." Bokomon said politely. "We'll get to the Forest Kingdom in no time."

"I won't have to carry you" said Neemon.

We climbed on.

"It was nice meeting all of you!" Zoe said to everyone.

"Hey Tsunomon! You're not afraid of digivolving anymore are you?" I asked him.

Tsunomon shook his head. "Nope! I'm going to keep on digivolving! I'm going to be as strong as the Legendary Warriors!"

"Actually, Amy, Jp, and Zoe ARE Legendary War-" Bokomon began to say but Jp and Zoe covered his mouth.

"Bokomon!"

"Zip it, would ya?"

Wind caught on the sail and we began moving.

"Goodbye!" I shouted.

"Bye!"

"Thanks for the snacks!"

"Stay safe!"

* * *

NORMAL POV:

After a while, Amy, Jp, Zoe, Bokomn and Neemon continued to ride on the boat.

"I'm flying like a mighty Fruit bat!" Bokomon said as he stood in front of the boat, holding his arms out. (**Reminded me of Titanic)**

"This feels great." said Zoe.

"You know, I'm glad those kids changed their minds about Tsunomon!" Jp said to the girls.

Amy nodded and smiled.

_Tsunomon changed people's minds by showing them his true colors. Maybe I can do that, too. _

Amy looked up in the sky. "Hey look! It's Takuya and the others!"

Everyone looked up just in time to see Takuya, Tommy and Kouji in parachutes.

"What is that?" asked Kouji in the air.

"It looks like a boat!" answered Tommy.

"It's Amy and the others!" Takuya shouted.

"All right!"

* * *

**AQUAMARINE6996: Remember to review and maybe, just maybe, my foot might feel better. Or not. **about to poke ankle****

**AMY: **slaps Aqua's hand****

**AQUAMARINE6996: OW!**

**AMY: Bye everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AQUAMARINE6996: Ello, my people! Hey...do you guys have superpowers or something? Cause once you guys reviewed chapter 6 and then got NEW followers/favorites, my ankle started feeling better. Whoa...GRACIAS! Amy? You know what to do!**

**AMY: Thanks to...**

**-Jackpot 2 for favoriting**

**-MitzvahRose for favoriting **

**-Rae-kawaii for favoriting**

**-Digi-fanCapp for reviewing (Thanks for your concern! Like I said before, all better now! In my mind, Iron Man and Kouichi scared that Idiot. :3)**

**-Molly Grace 16 for reviewing (Thanks for your concern, too!)**

**AND**

**-MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing (Thanks to you too, friend! We are friends, right?)**

**AQUAMARINE6996: Thanks to all of you! Now, let's get to chapter 7! **someone knocks on door.** Da fuck..? ** ****Aqua opens door****

**WORLD HISTORY TEACHER: Nuh uh. First you must do your AP homework.**

**GEOMETRY TEACHER: And your geometry.**

**ENGLISH TEACHER: And your English.**

**AQUAMARINE6996: **looks scared** Uh... **slams door and runs away screaming****

**AMY: **looks at Aqua running around** Uh, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"I believe the Forest Kingdom is begins beyond that track." said Bokomon.

We watched as Bokomon and Neemon climbed down from a large tree branch.

I looked at everyone and sighed in relief. FINALLY we were together. Now we won't have to worry about another person in some other place.

"Sure looks big." Takuya said.

"Hey Bokomon?" Jp asked. "How much further do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?"

"Don't worry. We only have to walk a little bit more."

"Ugh. These little bits are killing me."

Kouji and I looked at each other. Kouji rolled his eyes and I let out a small laugh.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Wait up!" yelled Takuya as Kouji, Zoe and I ran ahead.

Behind us, Jp and Tommy walked slowly then stopped.

"Hey, isn't it time for a dinner break?" asked Jp.

"Yeah! We didn't even have breakfast." Tommy said.

"Well, I think we better stay here and make camp." Takuya said and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should." I said.

"It's been a long day for everyone." said Zoe.

"Yeah, whatever." Kouji said in a bored tone.

"We're stopping?" said Tommy.

"Does that mean I get to eat?" asked Jp. "And lay down? And EAT?"

Suddenly, Zoey held up a green apple thingie.

"Look what I found! I hope it's edible."

Bokomon looked at it. "Oh! It's called a meat apple."

"Meat apple?" I asked, confused. "What?"

"Yes, my dear Amy. It has a flavor of a different meat. Quite nutritious, actually."

"Where'd you find that thing anyways?" Takuya asked Zoe.

"It was just lying on the ground. There must be a tree full of them. Bokomon, can you help me find it?"

"Why of course!" Bokomon said.

"Oh! Can I come too?" asked Neemon.

"All right, then!" Bokomon said annoyed and pulled Neemon by his waistband.

"Wait for me!" Tommy said and chased after them.

After they left, Takuya faced the rest of us.

"Well, looks like we'll bring the firewood." Then he faced me. "You should go with Zoe and Tommy, Amy."

I raised my eyebrow playfully. "What? You think I won't be able to handle bringing wood? You consider me weak?!"

Takuya raised up his hands. "Sorry, Amy-"

I laughed. "I'm just messing with you! Calm down!"

Takuya gave a smile and then we left.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

That night, Takuya helped me build a fire by rubbing a stick on a piece of wood.

"Am I done yet?" he asked, exhausted.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll take it from here."

As I prepared the fire, the others prepared the meat apples.

"Let me ask you something." Takuya asked. "All six of us kids are Legendary Warriors, right?"

"Yeah."

"So tell me. How come when we combined our forces we weren't able to beat that stupid Grumblemon?"

_Good question. _I thought.

"At one point we seemed to have the upper hand," I said. "But then...he turned into that crazy Grumblemon"

"But he called it a Beast Spirit. What does that even mean?"

Behind us, we heard Bokomon call the others. "The fire's ready, bring your apples!"

Soon, Amy, Jp, Tommy and Zoe brought over meat apples on sticks and we arranged them around the fire.

"Hey Bokomon, is there anything in the book about a Beast Spirit?" Takuya asked Bokomon. Beside him, Amy instantly looked interested.

"I haven't seen anything." Bokomon said.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, you mind taking another look?" Amy asked.

"Certainly." Bokomon said and took out his book. "Let's see..Beast, Beast, Beast..nope. Sorry."

We watched as Neemon rubbed a page on the book.

"Paws off!" Bokomon snapped at him.

"But this page is folded over!"

Bokomon looked at where he pointed and unfolded it. "Oh. This changes everything! It seems that there are TWO spirits for each warrior!"

Everyone gasped.

"Really?" I asked.

"The first is the Human Spirit. And the next is called a Beast Spirit."

"I wonder what life will be like as a Beastie!" said Neemon, thinking.

"You nincompoop! Don't you realize what this means?This means the children may have the power to Beast Digivolve!"

* * *

**AMY'S POV: **

"Well if Bokomon's right, then all of us should each have a Beast Spirit." Kouji said.

"But if that's true then we're only halfway here." said Zoe.

"Oh man! It's like starting over!" Jp whined.

I sighed heavily. "Great."

"Well, when we get our beast spirits, we should be able to stop Grumblemon!" Tommy said, happily.

"Well, I'm willing to try!" said Takuya.

"Yeah!" we cheered.

"Not good." said Neemon.

"What isn't good?" Bokomon asked.

"While, you're talking, the meat apples are burning up!"

Wait, what?

"GAHH!" we yelled as we scrambled to save our dinner.

After cooling them down, we took a bite. Oh god, this is good!

"Mmm! Mine's like a meat bun!" Jp said happily.

"Mine's like a chicken drumstick!" said Tommy.

"I think I'm eating rib!" Takuya announced.

"Mmm yeah! Ginger pork!" said Kouji. **( Anyone knows where Kouji got some chopsticks?)**

"Mine's roast beef!" I said gleefully.

Suddenly, clouds covered the three moons above us.

"Hey what happened to the view?" Jp asked, annoyed.

To our right, we saw a light.

What the heck is that?

Trees. With a light on them. Umm...kay?

"Wow. A TV." Tommy said softly.

We walked up close. Buildings. The ocean. Mountains. Then it hit me.

"Guys...it's Shabuya! Our home!" I said, clearly surprised.

"That's right. It's called the TV Forest." Bokomon told us.

"Now that's weird." said Kouji.

"No kidding." answered Zoey. Then she gasped when she saw a school. "It's my school. It never looked so pretty. Oh look! The cherry tree's blossoming."

"I love cherries! Well, I like any kind of food." said Jp.

I looked at the trees closest to me. "My gym!" Oh god, I may not want to win as much as my parents what me to, but gymnastics is part of me now.

"That's the park where my mom used to take me." Tommy said next to me."...m-my mother!"

WHAT?

We ran towards him.

"Really?!"

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

We watched as a woman appeared on the screen. Wow, she's pretty. Instantly, I thought of my mom.

"You weren't kidding. You're mother's really pretty, Tommy." Zoe said to him.

"Oh mom..." he said sadly.

Suddenly, the screen turned blurry. I looked up and saw the clouds going away. Oh, no. Not now.

"Wait...where you going?" Tommy asked, confused as his mother's image started to disspear . "Don't leave me! Please!"

My heart started breaking as he began to cry.

Finally, his mother was gone completely.

"MAMA!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned him around and I wrapped my arms around him as he began to sob. He put his head on my shoulder and I started to rock him back and forth.

"Shh..." I said softly, trying to hold back my own tears.

"Mama..." he cried on my shoulder.

Mom...If only I could see you one more time...I miss you.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Amy tried calming Tommy down as we headed back towards the fire.

I thought of my mom as I near the fire. I'm pretty sure that she's probably with the army and National Guard right now, looking all over the globe. I sighed. Man, I wish I wasn't so hard-headed sometimes. I should have listened to her more.

A few feet away, Amy and Tommy sat down.

I grabbed a meat apple from the pile in the middle and walked over to them. Once there, I sat next to Tommy, who was still sniffing.

"Here Tommy." I said and gave him the apple. "It's hot dog."

Tommy took the apple and gave me a small smile as he began eating it. I looked at Amy, who also smiled at me. Then she turned to look at Kouji, who sat against a tree.

"Hey Kouji! You aren't falling asleep are you?" she asked.

"Sleep? I'm lucky I'm not bored to death." he responded.

Well, that set me off. "What is your problem?"

Amy sighed and grabbed two meat apples. "I'll be right back." she said and walked towards Kouji.

"So, how you feeling, Tommy?" I asked when she left.

Tommy nodded his head. "I'm doing okay."

"Hey Jp, why don't you show us some of your magic tricks?" Zoey asked Jp.

"Magic tricks?" I asked. "Since when?"

"Since I was kid myself." Jp stood up and streched. "Well, ladies and germs. I present to you...Houdi Dodat!" **(W****as that his stage name?)**

"All right!" we said and clapped politely. Amy came back and sat net to me, getting ready for the 'show'.

"Observe. Nothing up my sleeve, I happen to have this red scarf. But now, this blue one wants his friend back."

"Yeah!" I said. "Put them together!"

"I wasn't finished."

Oh.

Jp puts his hands together and began to twist his hands.

"Now I just twist my hands and...there you go!" He opened his hands and presented us a clothesline. "Yes my friends but this is just the beginning!"

He twisted his hands again.

"I will now bring them back to normal!"

He opened his hands and showed us the scarfs back to normal. Wow!

"Now how did he do that?" Bokomon asked.

"Well, it explains where he got his stage name!" Amy said. **(Took me a few minutes but then I FINALLY got it. I started laughing really hard that my teacher was like, okayy? Yeah, I'm typing this during class.)**

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

As Jp continued to show magic tricks, Tommy stood up to get near another meat apple. But suddenly, something in the trees blew some sort of spell on him.

"Nightmare Syndrome." the mysterious figure said quietly as the spell went inside of Tommy.

Back with the others, Amy felt a strange chill.

_Something's...not right._

She looked around but nothing.

_Huh. Nothing unusual. _

She shrugged it off and continued to watch Jp.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"All man! Why do we have to stay up?"

It was late at night and Takuya and Jp were the ones stuck staying up. Around the fire, Amy, Tommy, and Zoe arranged leaves for beds.

"Well, we were the ones who got the shortest straws." Takuya answered him.

Jp huffed and silence surrounded them.

"Hey Jp." Takuya asked, breaking the silence. "Are you an only child?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious."

Jp slightly frowned. "What's it to you?"

Takuya held up his hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that I was thinking of my little brother." he said and looked at Tommy, who slept close to Amy. "Same age as Tommy."

Suddenly, something flew above us.

"Whoa! What was that?" Jp asked.

"I'm not sure."

They looked up at the sky again, waiting for whatever-it-was to reappear.

Then they heard Tommy groaned in his sleep. Takuya and Jp turned and saw Amy wake up and look at Tommy.

"Tommy?" Amy said softly.

Kouji sat up, along with Zoe.

"What wrong with him?" asked Zoe.

Amy shrugged and was about look at Tommy again, but he screamed.

"NO!"

"Tommy!" yelled Takuya.

Tommy then stood up.

"I won't forgive, I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you." he kept repeating and picked up a stick.

"What's wrong with him?!" Zoe asked again, alarmed.

Amy knelt in front of him. But then her eyes GLOWED as she fell backwards on her butt. **(Well, you guys know her eyes, but Taki and the others don't know about it. Except Kouji.)**

**"**His eyes! His eyes are completely gray!" she yelled out in panic.

"His eyes?! Look at your eyes! They're glowing!" said Jp.

"I WON'T FORGIVE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE!" Tommy yelled and brought the stick down harshly at Amy.

"AMY!" yelled Kouji but luckily, Amy rolled out of the way, bumping into Takuya's legs. Takuya helped her stand up as her eyes returned to normal and they faced Tommy again.

"Tommy! Put that stick down right now!" Zoe ordered but Tommy ignored her.

He pulled out his D-Tector.

_Ohhh crap_, thought Amy as they backed away.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KUMAMON!"

_This isn't good_, I though as Takuya and I backed up.

"Kumamon! Stop!" Zoe commanded.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon froze the fire and we were left in darkness.

"That's one angry bear." said Takuya.

"Has Kumamon gone mad?!" Bokomon asked, astounded.

"I'm tired of you guys bulling me." said Kumamon.

"Bulling you?" I asked. "Kumamon, we would never bully you!"

But Kumamon ignored me and jumped in the air. "Crystal Breeze!"

His attack was aimed at us but luckily, we had enough sense to run. His attack hit a tree instead.

"He's gone completely crazy!" Takuya said from behind a tree.

"I'm really sorry, Tommy!" said Jp.

Kumamon walked near up and took a deep breath. "Crystal Breeze!" And hit the tree in front of us.

"I guess sorry wasn't the magic word, this time!" Jp yelled as we ran away.

I turned around just in time to see Zoe in the way of the falling tree.

"ZOEY!" I screamed.

Zoe turned as well and screamed as the tree drew near. Takuya jumped in to push her and himself out of the way. I sighed in relief.

"Hey..how come Takuya gets to fall with Zoey?" I heard Jp say in complaint.

I rolled my eyes and saw as Kumamon apperaed behind him and Kouji.

"RUN, YOU JERK!" Kouji yelled as Kumamon attacked again.

"Looks like the only way here is to spirit evolve and take him out!" suggested Jp.

"Spirit evolve? Jp, are you crazy?" I asked, shocked. Come on! This is Tommy we're talking about!

"No! I won't do it!" said Takuya.

"Sorry, Jp. But I'm with them." Kouji said.

"Cystal Breeze!" We didn't even notice Kumamon coming towards us. Kouji grabbed my arm to pull me away and we ran further into the woods.

Takuya, Kouji and I hid behind trees as Kumamon walked towards us. Suddenly, I sensed something to the left of us. I quickly faced the left as whatever-it-was, flew past us.

"What was that?" asked Takuya.

"I'm not sure. But from what I'm sensing, it's not good." I said. I turned around and saw Takuya staring at me.

"What?"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I'll explain later." Cause now's really not the time.

"Well, whatever it was, we're about to figure out." said Kouji and toom out his D-Tector.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Lobomon!"

I digi-volved into Lobomon and stepped in front of Kumamon.

Kumamon stopped and stared at me. I took out my lightsaber and held it up.

"Ancient Spirits of Light!" and gave the forest a bit of light.

"There he is!" I heard Amy yell. I turned my head and saw her pointing towards the left. Then Takuya pulled out his D-Tecor and digi-volved.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Agunimon!"

"Lobomon, don't you harm a hair on tat bear, kay?" Zoey called out to me.

Kumamon jumped high in the air. What is he doing?

"Frozen Tundra!" He turned into a icicle and aimed right at me. Luckily, I used my lightsaber to block him.

"Kumamon, this has to stop!" I yelled as he turned back.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Quit, you little warthog!" Agunimon shouted as he rode a strange Digimon.

"What the heck is he riding?" Jp asked as Agunimon fell in front of him.

Laughing to himself, the strange Digimon hid behind a tree.

"Bokomon, is that a Bakumon?" asked Amy, running up to them.

"Yes, you're right Amy. That is Bakumon, a product of a medical sleep program." Bokomon said from behind a tree.

"Come back here!" Agunimon yelled as he chased after Bakumon.

Bakumon smirked and flew back towards him.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" and blew the same spell he blew into Tommy at Agunimon.

Groaning, Agunimon went down as terrible images of his friends betraying him played in his mind. Amy noticed and ran towards him.

"Agunimon!" she cried out, worried.

_Look into his eyes.._a voice in her head said.

Amy looked around but there was no one there.

_That's strange. _she thought.

_Look into his eyes, _the voice said again.

"Umm, okay? Worth a try." Amy bent in front of Agunimon. Instantly, her eyes glowed and her rubber band snapped as her long hair began to float again. Then, she stared into his eyes.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

"No! Let me go!" I screamed. I can't believe it! Kouji, Jp, Tommy, Amy and Zoe are attacking me! Why are they attcking me? I shut my eyes.

_Takuya, it's me. Amy. Whatever you're thinking it's not real._

"A-Amy?" What is Amy doing in my head?

_Taki, it's. Not. Real. Believe me, I have no freakin idea how I'm doing this, but I do know that you're having a nightmare. Tommy must be having the same dream. Wake up, Takuya. Oh, and when you wake up, don't freak out. _

I nodded and used my remaining strength to push everyone away. Suddenly, I was back to Agunimon. I looked up and saw Amy's eyes glowing again but this time, her hair floated.

"GAHH!" I yelled out.

Amy looked at me, annoyed.

Oh yeah.

I turned and faced Tommy. "Tommy! It's not real! Bakumon convinced you that we're your enemy!"

Kumamon stopped and looked at me.

I brought my fists together and growled. "It's time to end this nightmare!" I held out my arms and fire surrounded them.

"Takuya!" yelled Zoe.

"Wait don't do it!" Jp shouted.

"Pyro Punch!" I aimed fire at Bakumon and soon, data appeared.

"Now for some purification!" I said and took out my D-Tector. "Fractel Code, Digitize!"

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

As Agunimon scanned Bakumon's data, Kumamon returned to good old Tommy.

"Lobomon, wow. Have you been fighting somebody?" he asked.

I breathed in relief. He can't remember, that's good news.

"Glad to have you back, Tommy." Lobomon said as Zoe ran up to Tommy.

"Don't you remember? You just had a terrible nightmare."

"Huh?" said Tommy, confused and looked towards us.

"That's right. You gave us quite a scare, young man." said Bokomon.

Bakumon flew up to Tommy and apologized. "I'm very sorry. From now on, I promise I'll only send you good dreams"

"Wow!" Tommy said in response. "I had an adventure and I don't even remember!"

I smiled at him. "Well, it's good you don't."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That night, we arranged beds (with another fire). And soon, Takuya, Tommy, Jp and Zoe fell asleep. And Bokomon and Neemon, of course. Bakumon floated behind them sending them good dreams by the looks of it.

I sat up and stared up at the sky. Wow, it's beautiful outside.

"Now that's the way to sleep." Kouji said behind me.

I turned and saw him lean against a tree. I looked at the others and nodded.

"Yep. It sure is." I said and smiled at him.

He gave me a small smile and was about to tell me something but the his D-Tector beeped. Frowning, he took out his D-Tector.

YOUR BEAST SPIRIT AWAITS, KOUJI MINAMOTO. BUT FRIST, YOU HAVE SOME GROWING TO DO.

Kouji looked at me and I looked back at him, confused.

What the heck is that suppose to mean?

* * *

**AQUAMARINE6996: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed! I was in a hurry! **

**AMY: Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AQUAMARINE6996: Heyyy! By the way, you guys have to read ' Forbidden Infatuation' if you're a Takumi fan. It's AMAZING**! **I turned into a huge Takumi fan because of the story. READ IT, READ IT, I SAY! And in the reviews and chapters, you might find a love-stucken girl by Kouichi. Ahem..**

**ANYways..Amy? Do you're thing!**

**AMY: Thanks to...**

**~OracionMist for following**

**~MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing (By the way, my teacher just looked at me like, what da f is wrong with you? I started laughing again. :) )**

**~Molly Grace 16 for reviewing (One of my favorites, too. c: )**

**And:**

**~ Digi-FanCapp for reviewing**

**Aquamarine6996: Gracias! (Hey! You got to know a new word! You're welcome!) And now the moment you've been waiting for since last Thursday (?), chapter 8!**

**AMY: Yay**

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

"Oh great! What if something happened to them?" I asked the others as we serached around the campground. Great. Just great. We finally get together for one day but now Kouji AND Amy are gone. Along with Bokomon and Neemon.

"What if something happens to US?" Tommy asked, a little worried.

"Don't say that! You're scaring me! Err..scaring Zoey, that is." said Jp.

"Look!" shouted Zoe as she picked up a note from the ground.

"What's its say?" asked Tommy.

(Kouji's note)

_Amy and I are going on alone so we can get at least SOMETHING done. See ya. -Kouji_

On the bottom were 'signatures', who they assumed, belonged to Bokomon and Neemon.

"Man! That Kouji sure can be selfish." said Jp as they finished reading. Then he gritted his teeth and began to tear up the note. "He wants to go on? Fine!"

I scratched my head. "Well, at least Kouji can take care of himself. And Amy." I groaned and kicked a nearby bush. "But what about Bokomon and Neemon? Amy could take care of them, but do you think Kouji would? Amy can't take care of them by herself!"

"I doubt Kouji would." said Zoe.

I sighed.

"Well, looks like we're going to go after them."

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

I sighed as Amy and I drank water from a small pond.

"It's driving me crazy!" I said to her as I looked at my D-Tector for what seemed like the millionth time. "Who send this E-mail?"

Amy shrugged.

"I have no idea but we'll probably find out. Sooner or later."

Suddenly, we heard a familiar voice.

"Does it jiggle when I dance?" asked Neemon as he danced in a really werid way.

Wait. NEEMON? BOKOMON? THEY FOLLOWED US?

"Quit following us!" I shouted and grabbed on to Amy's arm as we began to run.

"Kouji! Wait! We can't just leave them!" Amy shouted as she tried to go back.

I didn't even see the edge in front of us.

"Gahh!" I shouted as I began to fall.

Luckily, Amy managed to grab my arm and pulled me back. As I paused to catch my breath, we heard Bokomon and Neemon drawing near. Suddenly, Bokomon hopped on to my shoulder and Neemon hopped on to Amy's shoulder.

"Let go of me!" I shouted but then the ground underneath us gave in and we all fell towards a field of tall grass.

"AHHH!" Amy screamed as we rolled down.

We rolled off a large rock and crashed with something hard.

I brushed myself off and looked up. In front of me, was a rock-like Digimon. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who is that?" asked neemon.

"That's Gotsumon." said Amy as she brushed herself off as well.

"It's a rock type Digimon." added Bokomon. "They're basically kids."

"What do you want?" I asked him, my eyes still narrowed.

"Nothing. So what do you guys want?" he answered.

"Nothing. Why do you care?"

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

I groaned. Boys.

"Fine. If you're not going to ask, then I will." I said and directed my attention to Gotsumon. "Can you tell us how to get to the Forest Terminal?"

"Yeah. I could tell you but I'm not gonna."

I raised up my eyebrow. "Please?"

Gotsumon looked at me, then at Kouji. And ran off.

"Follow him! Chop, chop!" commanded Bokomon, snapping his fingers.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kouji snapped and we ran off.

OXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

We continued to run but then we stopped near a large boulder. What?

"He couldn't have gone far!" complained Kouji.

I looked around, but nothing.

"I can't see him!" I said and climbed on top of the boulder. I looked around. Still nothing.

"Anything, Amy?" Bokomon asked, looking up towards me.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Look kid! We're not going anywhere! Just come out!" Kouji shouted.

"Okayy.."

I looked at the side of the boulder and saw Gotsumon appear out of nowhere.

"Well, I'm still not gonna tell you anything."

Suddenly, I sensed danger. I guess Gotsumon sensed it too. He climbed on the boulder with me and both of us, looked to the mountains at the same time.

"What is it?" Kouji asked, confused.

I felt my eyes glow and my hair floating. Gotsumon. A lot of them.

The mountain in front of us turned into data.

We gasped as it was swallowed by the last person (?) I wanted to see.

"It's Gigasmon!" shouted Bokomon.

That's when I felt it. Pain. Sadness. Something lost. Instantly, my eyes started to water. Beside me, Gotsumon started to wimper.

"GIGASMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! Grumblemon!"

Gotsumon jumped from the boulder, still not believing what had just happened.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" asked Kouji.

"No! H-he can't do this!" Gotsumon shouted over the noise. "I won't let him!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Kouji. "Just leave it to us!"

"T-to you?"

Kouji nodded and climbed on the boulder next to me and pulled out his D-Tector and looked at me.

I nodded and held out my hand. Data surrounded it and I crossed my arms.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Sirenmon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Lobomon!"

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Amy and Kouji digivolved into Lobomon and Sirenmon.

Gotsumon gasped as a metallic half man, half-wolf and an angelic person stood in Kouji's and Amy's place.

Lobomon jumped above Gotsumon and began to run towards the mountains. Behind him, Sirenmon spread her wings and followed.

"H-he turned into a Digimon! And not just any Digimon, a Legendary Warrior!"

Bokomon noticed the confused look on Gotsumon's face as he stared at Sirenmon flying away.

"That is Sirenmon, Warrior of Sound. Her element was just created, I believe." he said and ran off.

Gotsumon stood there, shocked.

"Maybe..there's hope yet!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Grumblemon had just finished eating the mountain's fractel code, when Lobomon and Sirenmon suddenly appeared.

"Grumblemon, stop!" Sirenmon shouted at him.

Grumblemon wiped his mouth and grinned evilly.

"See you two? That good. Me have been looking for you!"

"So what?" Lobomon snapped.

"You two go away before! But when I get you spirit, Cherubimon be grateful to Grumblemon!"

_Cherubimon? I've heard of that name before..._thought Sirenmon.

"GUMBLEMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! Gigasmon!"

Grumblemon digivolved into Gigasmon and jumped in the air.

_Ohhh crap.._

Sirenmon flew away, but forgot about Lobomon.

"Oh no, LOBOMON!"

"Lobo Kendo!"

Lobomon pulled out his lightsaber and spun it around, but the attack was no match for Gigasmon's attack.

Gigasmon caused an earthquake so powerful, it blew Sirenmon away.

She mantained herself up and saw Gotsumon run towards Lobomon.

* * *

**GOTSUMON'S POV:**

I looked for Lobomon and finally found him, unconscious.

"Wake up! Lobomon! Get. Up!"

But he didn't wake up.

Above me, Sirenmon flew close by.

"Try to wake him up! I'll distract Gigasmon!" she yelled and flew away.

I continued to try to wake up but it didn't work. Suddenly, I saw something red fall past me.

The jewel!

"If only I could get that jewel, I could release the spirit! Psh, as if I could."

"Piercing Scream!"

Sirenmon's screams shook the ground but I knew that it had no damage on Gigasmon. But they sounded nearby.

I grounded and lay on top of Lobomon, turning us into a pile of rocks.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sirenmon. Only, she had a small bruise on her forehead.

"It's okay. He's gone. For now."

I nodded and I felt Lobomon sit up.

"Hey, thanks.."

"Don't thank me yet." I said and ran off.

"Wait! Can we rest first?"

"You wanna wait for HIM?"

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

We found ourselves in a underground tunnel, filled with Gotsumon. Everyone looked sadly at the daylight that peeked through. I smiled at one of them, who smiled back at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pointing at my bruise on my forehead.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

" I've been better..."

I smiled sadly at him. For some strange reason, I felt the exact same way.

"Is there anything we can do?"

I turned my head and saw Bokomon and Neemon surround Kouji.

"No."

Gotsumon walked up to him and thew him some thingie.

"Here. This otta make you feel better."

Kouji looked at him.

"I don't need any help from anyone."

Ouch. Was he talking about me?

"Yeah. I could tell. You did such a good job yourself."

"Like you can do better."

"Guys.." I started to say but was blinded by a bright light.

"I will! I'll be a hero!" Gotsumon said and started to walk outside.

The Gotsumon next to me ran towards him and held him by the arm.

"Gotsumon, no! You'll make things worse!"

Gotsumon simply yanked his arm away and stalked off.

"There's no hope for us now." the others said. "Unless he really does find the spirit."

Kouji and I looked at each, shocked.

A Beast Spirit!

"SPIRIT?!"

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

"It has the spirit of Light!" said Bokomon.

We were now outside, standing next to three large statues. Amy, Bokomon, and Neemon were observing some strange symbol on the side of the statue.

"If you're right, then Kouji's Beast Spirit must be nearby!" said Amy.

I took out my D-Tector and pressed a button on it but nothing happened.

"Anything?" Amy asked me and stood up.

I shook my head.

Amy frowned. "I can't sense anything either."

I looked at her. "Okay, how do you do those things anyways?"

She shrugged. "I guess it comes with the spirit? Or maybe I got them instead of getting a D-Tector like you"

"RAHHH!"

We looked towards the source of the sound.

"What was that?" asked Neemon.

I looked at Amy, her eyes glowing.

"Gigasmon." she said, in a serious tone. Then she gasped. "And Takuya and the others!"

"Come on, let's go." I said and we began to run.

"What about the spirit?" Bokomon hollered.

"Later!" I yelled back.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"Quagmire Twister!"

We were running to help out the others but stopped when we saw Agunimon, Kazemon, Bettlemon and Kumamon fly up in the air. Soon, Kumamon's data appeared, along with his spirit.

No. He can't lose the spirit! He just can't!

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Sirenmon!"

I extended my wings and flew as fast as I could. "KUMAMON!"

"TOMMY!" Kazemon screamed.

She extended her wings as well and caught up to Tommy. She pushed him away as Gigasmon was about to attack.

But she was hit instead.

"KAZEMON!" Kumamon yelled as I caught him in the air.

No! Not Zoey!

"You done now!" Gigasmon said, smirking as Zoey's spirit appeared. He pushed himself off the ground towards her and eat her spirit.

I watched in horror as Kazemon turned back into Zoe.

"ZOEY!" yelled Beetlemon as she fell.

"He got her spirit!" Agunimon shouted.

I left Kumamon on the ground and caught Zoe mid-air and lowered her down.

I looked up just in time to see Agunimon and Beetlemon charge towards Gigasmon.

"GIGASMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! Grumblemon!"

Grumblemon appeared with his hammers and hit them as hard as he could.

Agunimon's and Beetlemon's spirit appeared.

Oh crap! Not again!

"Good! More spirits to eat!" said Grumblemon but was caught by lines of light.

"Why don't you taste this first?" Lobomon asked.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Howling Laser!"

"Gahh!"

Lobomon attacked Grumblemon and picked him up by the collar.

"What's the matter? Don't you want my spirit?" he asked.

Grumblemon smirked.

"Me have a trick or two up sleeve!" he said and pulled out his hammers.

"Soundwave Arrow!"

Sirenmon's arrow knocked off Grumblemon, who let go of Lobomon.

"Thanks Sirenmon." said Lobomon.

Sirenmon grinned. "No prob!"

Grumblemon jumped up. "You pay for that! GRUMBLEMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! Gigasmon!"

"Sirenmon! Take care of them!" Lobomon yelled as Gigasmon began to chase him.

Sirenmon nodded and flew towards Takuya and the others.

"Okay guys, he's gone now." she told him.

"Are you okay?" Jp asked Zoe as she sat down.

"I'm fine, it's just that...what good am I now without a spirit?"

"Don't say that, Z!" said Takuya.

"Come on, let's go!" said Tommy and climbed on to Sirenmon's back.

Once Tommy and Jp arranged themselves on Sirenmon's back, she picked Takuya and Zoe and flew towards where Lobomon ran off.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

We arrived just in time to see Kouji put a strange red jewel on a staute. I lowered towards the ground and everyone climbed off. I dedigivovled into Amy.

After I was done, the stautes gave off a really bright light. But I knew what it was. I felt it.

Light.

"Amy! You're eyes are glowing again!" Tommy said to me.

I smiled at him. "I know. But this time, it's for a good reason."

Suddenly, a Beast Spirit appeared from the ground.

On the other side, Kouji stood with Bokomon and Neemon. He looked down at his D-Tector.

"Kouji! It's yours! Take it!" I yelled.

Kouji stood up and held out his D-Tector. "Beast Spirit!"

As the spirit went into his D-tector, we watched as a metallic wolf seemed to run towards him.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KendoGarurumon!"

"Who is that?" asked Jp as a blue, yellow and white metallic wolf took Kouji's place.

"That is KendoGarurumon." I said.

"Yes, the Beast Warrior of Light!" Bokomon added, looking from his book.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Why'd he find his first!?" Takuya asked.

"Psh. I coulda done that." said Jp.

"Nice doggie..." Gigasmon said nervously. "Sit!"

"It's a wolf, smart one!" Zoe snapped.

The wheels on KendoGarurumon's feet touched the ground and the blades on his back spread out, while he roared.

"Something..isn't right." Amy said as they watched.

She was proven right when KendoGarurumn crashed into some trees.

"Oh no! Kouji can't control his Beast Spirit, yet!" said Bokomon as the ground shook.

Everyone winced as he crashed into another set of trees.

"Ouchies!" Neemon cried out.

"You should no keep what you can not control!" Gigasmon called out as he ran towards KendoGarurumon.

KendoGarurumon turned towards him and ran.

The contact between them was so powerful, it broke the ground underneath them and fell towards a small beach below.

"Kouji!" yelled Takuya over the noise but they didn't see him anywhere.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

I cried out as I tried to hang on to the edge.

"That spirit...sure takes...a lot of a guy..." I muttered and I felt my grip loosen.

But the I felt someone grab hold of my hand. I looked up.

Gotsumon.

"I guess..to be a hero, I do need help after all. Maybe asking for help makes you a hero. Of course, having a Beast Spirit doesn't hurt ethier."

I gave him a small smile. Oh, Gotsumon.

"Can I come up now?" I asked.

"Oh right."

"You gotta work on your hero skills buddy. Rescue first, talk later."

"Sorry."

"No problem."

Gotsumon pulled me up and I saw Amy, Takuya, Jp, Tommy and Zoe smiling at me.

* * *

**AQUAMARINE6996: Three more chapters, guys. I won't tell you what will happen, but I promise, you gonna be like, waa? I'll try to update very soon. PLEASE REVIEW! It gets a little boring to write when there's only like, 2 or 3 reviews. Buh bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AQUAMARINE6996: Hello! How you doing? Okay let's cut to the chase. Thanks to...**

**~emperorgreymon for following (Hey! Sorry for erasing my other story. I kinda had to. But it's great to have you here! Takuya says hi and thanks for leaving your pen name.)**

**~Digi-FanCapp for reviewing**

**~Molly Grace 16 for reviewing **

**And**

**~MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing**

**Why do I always have perverted people touching me?! All I wore today at school was a plain purple shirt and jeans!**

**Here's what happened...**

**AQUA: **gets her binder and notebook for AP World History****

**PG (Perverted Guy): **grabs on to Aqua's waist and SMELLS her!****

**AQUA: What the f*** are doing?!**

**PG: You look beautiful in that outfit. **

**(Good thing Aqua's guy friend sees)**

**AQUA'S FRIEND: Leave her alone, you idiot! **grabs on to Aqua and pushes her away** Go to class!**

**AQUA: **gives PG death look and runs for her life****

**Am i the only one who is treated that way? I mean really! Well, this is what I have to live through to survive high school. Hope I'm not scaring anyone about to go there! :) Didn't mean it, really!**

**ANYways, I'm really excited cause of the chapter after the next one. It's gonna be AWESOME! Okay, I'll stop bothering you and let you read. See you at the end!**

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"Finally, peace and quiet." said Bokomon.

I nodded, agreeing.

After the Kouji's battle with Gigasmon, we headed towards the forest again, so we could rest.

"Oh man," Tommy said softly, remembering what happened. "I really messed up."

"Tommy, stop blaming yourself." I told him.

Zoe nodded and patted him on the back. "Yeah, it wasn't your fault."

"Well, the next time I see him, I'll get your spirit back even if I have to do it by myself!" said Jp.

"But why would you wanna do something like that?" Neemon asked him.

"Yes, that wouldn't be very smart." Bokomon added.

Jp slammed his hand down, startling them. "So what? Sure beats sitting around doing nothing! She needs my help."

Takuya and I looked at each other, then at Jp.

"You have one troubled mind, Jp." he said then stood up. "We can't just run out and fight. We have to get to the Forest Terminal, remember?"

"So what?" snapped Jp. "We will just let him win? I can't just let Grumblemon run around with Zoey's spirit!"

"It's okay, Jp." Zoe said sadly. As she looked at her D-Tector, while three Tanemon popped out of the ground and ran towards her. Another popped out of the ground in front of me and squealed. I smiled and picked one up as Jp bent next to Zoe.

"No, it's not okay, Zoey." he said.

"He has a point there Zoe." I said as I held Tanemon. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"I...do?"

"The Spirit of Wind is yours, Zoey. It chose you for a reason. But I also agree with Takuya. We can't just go out and fight."

Jp looked at Zoe again. "No matter what, we'll get your spirit back for you."

"Nice sentiment." said Kouji as he leaned on a tree. "But we have more important things to do than fight a battle we can't win."

Jp growled and faced him.

"WHAT is your problem, Kouji? You'd be going crazy if your spirit was stolen!"

Kouji glared at him. Oh, yay. Another fight.

"But hey," said Jp, egging him on. "I understand if you're scared. Even the great KOUJI has no chance against Grumblemon!"

"WHAT?" shouted Kouji.

"Guys," I said, nervously. "Come on.."

"Who cares if you got your Beast Spirit already? You can't even control it!"

Tommy jumped in between them. "Hey! Stop it!"

"Knock it off, Jp!" snapped Takuya.

"Looks like I'm the only one who wants to help Zoey!"

"Guys!" Zoe finally said. "Forget it! Let's just go to the Forest Terminal!"

Bokomon stomped his foot. "All right! That's enough! I say we do something more productive than stand around, arguing. My friends, I believe the time had finally come."

We looked at each other, confused.

"For what?" I asked and let Tanemon run around.

"Well, my dear Amy. It's time to show you the path of wisdom."

"Well, that's a change." said Zoe.

"Yeah, no kidding." added Jp.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So what this path of wisdom?" Jp asked after a while.

"Fortune Telling." Bokomon answered.

"Fortune Telling?!" we said, surprised.

"Why yes, of course!" he said and pointed towards some tents. "Here we are!"

Whoa. There was hundreds of tents, filled with Digimon of all types. We walked towards them and were soon surrounded by Digimon.

"Wow," Tommy said. "I never had my fortune told before."

"I had my palm read once. It took a week to take the paint off!" Neemon said to him.

"Come on! Do you really think any of these weirdos can actually tell the future?" said Jp and suddenly, a Digimon (Don't know his name) with a huge head and six legs grabbed on to him.

"Oh yes, round one! It's all so clear!" he said. "There is a girl in your life who means something special!"

I face palmed and shook my head.

"You hear that, Amy?" Jp asked as he started to blush. "I think he's talking about Zoey!"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Jp, what are you doing?" Takuya asked.

We turned and saw the rest waiting for us. Oh. We ran towards them, Jp still blushing hard.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Check it out!" said Takuya and walked with Zoe and Tommy to a large money-like Digimon with a huge mask. "So what's your deal, masked dude?"

"Carrywood Method." the monkey said.

"Um, okay. What exactly is the Carrywood Method?" asked Zoe.

"I give you these heavy wooden sticks." he said and held up a stick. "And then you carry them!"

Takuya looked at Tommy and Zoe, who looked at him in return. Then they silently walked away.

"Hey! Where you going?"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Bokomon, why are we even here?" Jp whined as they climbed a tall temple. "All these fortune tellers are fake!"

"Yeah, like my grandma's old teeth!" Neemon said. **(LMAFO! XD Oh, Neemon, never change. )**

"Have faith, please. I know what I'm doing." said Bokomon and they walked inside. "Shamanmon is the real thing."

Inside, a Digimon had his back facing them. "Who calls upon Shamanmon?" he asked.

"Weary travelers." Bokomon said. "In need of guidance from the future."

"Oh, you'll get guidance, all right." the Digimon said and turned.

Takuya, Jp, Tommy and Zoe gasped as Kouji and Amy looked at each other, confused.

"What?" Amy asked them. "It's just Shamanmon."

"No he's not! He's one of the nasty Goblimon from the Wind Factory!" shouted Zoe.

"Come on, you guys, let's get him!" said Tommy and they started to head over to Goblimon but were stopped by Bokomon.

"No! Shamanmon is one of the good ones!" Bokomon exclaimed.

Shamanmon suddenly started dancing strangly. "You should be very careful. Ahead, you face much danger. You will face a foe you have faced before. But..he will find a friend and his friend is a foe."

"Huh?"

Tommy looked at Takuya.

"I don't buy it." said Takuya.

"THEN LISTEN TO THIS!" Shamanmon exclaimed. "The greatest test will be faced by you two!" and pointed his stick at Takuya and Tommy. Then he came close to their faces. "This test has the power to destroy you all. Now careful. Heh!"

"Hey! Come back!" said Tommy.

"Yeah! We don't wanna get destroyed!" added Takuya.

"Then remember this." said Shamanmon, dancing again. "Remember who you're true friends are. And trust in each other. And you're friendship-whoa!"

The ground shook harshly and knocked everyone down.

"What's going on?!" asked Zoey.

"Let's go outside!" commanded Takuya.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Oh no! It's Grumblemon!" Takuya shouted when we ran outside.

It was Grumblemon, all right. Except he was on top of a giant Digimon.

"Who's that?" Tommy yelled.

"It's Golemon!" Bokomon answered him.

"Grumblemon back with big, angry friend!" said Grumblemon, smirking down at them.

"One of these days, Im gonna beat this guy for good." said Jp, his hands clenched together.

"When are you gonna learn?" scolded Zoey. "You gotta learn to work with the rest of us, okay?"

"Oh my!" Shanmanmon said behind them. "Just remember what I told you. And you will prevail!"

"Do something!" Neemon said to Takuya.

"Just give me a minute!'

Golemon suddenly punched the ground underneath them, causing them to run away.

"Right!" said Takuya and pulled out his D-Tector. "Minute's over!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Agunimon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Beetlemon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Kumamon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Sirenmon!"

"Now for the Beast!" Kouji shouted and pulled out his D-Tector as well. "EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT-"

"I don't think so!" said Grumblemon and pulled out a tiny bottle and sprinkled some powder towards the ground below Kouji. When Kouji landed, red lines surrounded him.

"Kouji!" yelled Sirenmon.

"What's going on?! I can't move!"

"Sorry! KendoGarurumon can't play today!" answered Grumblemon. "Heh, heh! You no move till Grumblemon say so."

Kumamon jumped high in the air. "Crystal Breeze!" and blew ice towards Golemon, but it had no effect. Golemon growled and punched Kumamon hard and knocked him down.

"Kumamon!" yelled Beetlemon as electricity filled his hands. "Thunder Fist!"

As he began to punch him, Golemon opened his mouth. "Sulfer Plume!"

"Uh oh." Beetlemon said as he landed near Kumamon. Golemon's attack blew them away, smashing a few pillars along the way.

Grumblemon laughed evilly as he stood watching. "Please do not tell me that is the best you can do."

Golemon began walking towards Beetlemon and Kumamon but Sirenmon got in the way. She sucked in a huge amount of air. "Piercing Scream!"

Soundwaves hit Golemon but again, no effect.

"Oh crap." Sirenmon said out loud. Nothing was working!

Golemon was about to hit Sirenmon too but this time, Agunimon got in the way.

"My turn!" he said "Pyro Tornado!" He spun and was soon surrounded by fire and ended it with a kick in the face. Golemon barely flinched.

"Sulfer Plume!"

Agunimon flew backwards in Sirenmon, who was knocked into Beetlemon and Kumamon.

"Oh no!" yelled Zoe as she watched. She really wished she could help, but what the heck could she do? "You can it! Just work together!"

"Enough!" shouted Grumblemon. "You finish! You surrender spirits now or be destroyed big time!"

"Boy, would I like to shut that guy up." Beetlemon groaned.

"Same here." said Sirenmon.

Kouji punched the ground, fustrated. "Grr! There's gotta be something I do!"

"Anybody got any suggestions?" asked Beetlemon.

Golemon punched the ground, causing the ground underneath Kumamon to break. Luckily, Kumamon jumped back.

"Yeah." said Agunimon. "Work together!"

Golemon got ready to attack again.

"Hit him hard!" Agunimon shouted.

"Right!"

Agunimon and Beetlemon jumped in the air, covering Sirenmon, who spread out her wings to cover Kumamon.

"I'll chill him out!" said Kumamon and pulled out his snow gun. "Blizzard Blaster!"

Snow hit Golemon as Sirenmon took out her bow and arrow.

"Soundwave Arrow!" Soundwaves exploded from the arrow and threw Golemon back.

"Lighting Blitz!" Beetlemon hit him in the chest and knocked Golemon into the air.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon was surrounded by fire and finally, knocked Golemon towards the ground.

"No!" yelled Grumblemon as Golemon lay on the ground. He jumped in the air.

"Don't let him get away!" Agunimon shouted.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Gigasmon!"

Grumblemon digivolved into Gigasmon.

"Now time to play."

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon pulled out his snow gun and tried to hit him.

"Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon spun quickly, pulling Kumamon inside of the tornado.

"TOMMY!" everyone yelled. Agunimon, Beetlemon and Sirenmon tried to help out Kumamon but were knocked away.

Soon, Kumamon escaped, but his data was showing. Suddenly, his spirit of ice appeared.

Gigasmon stopped spinning and ran towards Kumamon.

"Kumamon!" Zoe screamed, but Gigasmon still ate his spirit.

Kumamon dedigivolved back into Tommy.

As he began to fall, Beetlemon flew in to save him, but didn't catch up.

"GAHH!. Tommy yelled out in pain as soon as he hit the ground.

Sirenmon flew towards him. "Tommy?! Are you okay?"

Tommy began to cry.

Agunimon and Beetlemon watched as Gigasmon jumped high in the air.

"Uh oh. AMY, WATCH OUT!" Agunimon yelled.

Sirenmon turned around just in time to see Gigasmon throw his fist down. She quickly grabbed Tommy and put him on her lap. Then she curled up and covered herself and Tommy with her wings as tightly as she could.

The ground underneath Gigasmon broke as he punched it with his attack, blowing everyone away.

At the same time, the temple where Shamanmon was, was destroyed as well. And a strange orange, dragon-like Digimon flew out of it.

"Huh?" asked Gigasmon

As everyone watched, the strange Digimon flew towards Gigasmon and punched him, which caused Gigasmon to fly back.

"What is that thing?" Agunimon asked.

"What?" said Beetlemon. "Other than bad news?"

"I think he's helping us." Sirenmon said.

"Yes," said Bokomon. "He may be on our side!"

"Okay but..I don't think so." Agunimon said, wearily.

In response, the Digimon roared as something pulled him down.

"You go bye now!" Grumblemon shouted, then laughed evilly.

The Digimon started flapping his huge wings and started to ascend from the ground. It turns out that what ever was pulling him down, it was actually Golemon.

The Digimon carried Golemon high up in the air and then attacked him. Golemon let go of his feet and started to fall.

"Amy...brand him!" yelled Kouji.

"Brand him?" asked Beetlemon.

"I can't" shouted Sirenmon."He's made entirely out of dirt!"

As they watched, Golemon suddenly dissapeared. Well, at least he's taken care of.

The Digimon went after Gigasmon next, who started to freak out.

"Gah! Me go bye now!" he yelled and dug into the earth.

As soon as he left, the red lines surrounding Kouji dissapeared. Kouji then finally got up and ran towards the others.

The Digimon just stood there, roaring.

"Oh man!" Agunimon said.

"He's really strong!" said Kumamon.

"Too strong." answered Kouji.

"It he comes after us," Zoey added. "there's no way we can beat him."

Bokomon started to push them away. "OKAY! Time to go!"

Beetlemon and Sirenmon started to walk too, but noticed Agunimon stay behind.

"Agunimon, come on." said Beetlemon.

"Yeah..right."

Sirenmon suddenly fell on her knees, holding her head. Then she began to groan.

"Sirenmon, what's wrong?" asked Neemon.

"Something...isn't right." she said and looked towards the strange Digimon. "Something's wrong with him."

The others stared at her.

"Huh? What do you by that?" asked Tommy.

"Help me!"

Everyone looked again towards the large Digimon.

"Help! I'm possessed by the Beast Spirit!"

"Shamanmon?" asked Kouji, clearly surprised.

"Please! Rescue me!"

Sirenmon stood up painfully (her head still hurt) and walked slowly towards him, her arms outstreached. "Shamanmon, what happened?" she asked softly.

"I was in the temple when the Beast Spirit was revealed. The instant I touched it, I was possesed. Please! Help me!"

Agunimon suddenly walked towards him, passing Sirenmon.

"Agunimon, what are you doing?" asked Beetlemon.

"Don't worry, Shamanmon, I can help you." he said.

The instant he was about ten feet away, the possessed Shamanmon began to attack. Agunimon managed to dodge the attack but Sirenmon wasn't so lucky. His punch meant for Agunimon hit her instead. She flew backwards and hit the side of a building. Soon, she dedigivolved back into Amy.

"Amy!" everyone yelled and ran towards her but she was unconscious.

"Agunimon! Get away!" Bokomon shouted.

But Agunimon charged towards him. "Pyro Punch!"

The possessed Shamanmon blocked his attacks and attacked him with lasers shot from the cannons on his arms. **(Wha?)**

Agunimon fell towards the ground and the possessed Shamanmon pointed his cannons at him. After a few seconds, Shamanmon shouted out an order.

"STRIKE NOW!"

Agunimon nodded and kicked him away. Then he got up and punched his fists together. Fire started to appear. "Pyro Tornado!"

Agunimon kicked him in the face and the possessed Shamanmon fell towards the ground. Soon his data appeared.

"Now for some purification" said Agunimon and pulled out his D-Tector. "Fractel Code Digitize!"

Agunimon scanned Shamanmon's data and soon, the Beast Spirit appeared.

Shanmanmon was now free but now it headed towards Agunimon.

Agunimon started to scream as the Beast Spirit now possessed HIM.

"Something's wrong!" yelled Beetlemon.

"Takuya, no! Back off!"

"Takuya!"

"Get out of there now!"

They watched as Agunimon was surrounded by data and soon, the same Digimon that Shamanmon was possessed by, stood in his place.

"HOLY SOCK!" Neemon shouted.

"For once, I completely agree with you." said Bokomon.

"Takuya, it's me!" said Beetlemon as possessed Takuya looked at him angrily.

At that moment, Amy woke up. "What happened?" She sat up painfully, then she saw possessed Takuya attack Beetlemon.

"TAKUYA! THAT'S JP!" she yelled, horrified.

_How did she know it was Takuya? _thought Kouji.

"Let's go!" yelled Zoe. She and Tommy helped Amy move away as Kouji pulled out his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KendoGarurumon!"

KendoGarurumon sped towards possessed Takuya and glared at him.

"You guys! This is crazy!" Beetlemon shouted. "Think about what you're doing!'

"Kouji! Takuya! Stop this!" Amy yelled from a distance.

* * *

**AQUAMARINE6996: DUN DUN DUNNN! What the heck has Takuya done now!**

**TAKUYA: Hey!**

**AMY: Well, you're the one attacking us!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: Hey, you guys, enough. Okay, while I was writing this we gotta a new follower! And her name is...**

**AMY: xxLovely-Liesxx!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: i actually like that username C: Okay you guys! Two more chapters! Just TWO more! (Or is it one?)**

**AMY: Buh bye! And don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AQUAMARINE6996: **looks back at chapter 9** umm...yeah I agree. Amy didn't really play that much of a part, did she? Hmph...sorry you guys. Wasn't in my right mind. Oh well...**

**AMY:Thanks to..**

**~MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing**

**~Molly Grace 16 for reviewing**

**AND..**

**~Shaggy (guest) for reviewing **

**AQUAMARINE6996: Well you guys, next chapter will be a real treat. You'll see!**

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

WHAT THE HECK IS TAKUYA DOING?

I watched in horror as possessed Takuya slammed Beetlemon towards some pillars.

"Takuya, stop!" yelled KendoGarurumon.

BurningGreymon turned aruptly and hit him in the face with his tail. He then turned and grabbed Beetlemon by the neck.

"Let go of me!" shouted Beetlemon as he was dragged. BurningGreymon dragged him towards KendoGarurumon and threw him at him. Then he turned and roared.

"There has to be way to stop him!" KendoGarurumon said.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Beetlemon, then he turned to face me. "Hey, Amy. Do you think your glowy eye trick might work?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I could try." I started to digivolve but KendoGarurumon stopped me.

"But what if it doesn't? You're hurt, Amy. Just leave this to us." he said.

I nodded and ran towards Zoe and the others.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Zoe.

"Yes. Get outta here before it's too late." Bokomon answered.

KendoGarurumon ran in front of BurningGreymon. "Well, if it's a fight you want, then fight me!"

"Are they really going to fight each other?" Zoey asked me.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it as a joke."

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

BurningGreymon ran towards me as I began to attack.

"Lupine Laser!" a beam of light energy shot out of my mouth and hit the ground below BurningGreymon.

BurningGreymon flew up, dogding my attack and tried to step on me.

"Not so fast!"

Sirenmon suddenly appeared and pushed him away, mid-flight.

"Amy! What the heck did I just tell you!?" I yelled at her.

"Well, against him, you need all the help you can get!" she answered me.

"Come on!" yelled Beetlemon from above. "Let's go before one of us gets hurt!"

As we left, we heard BurningGreymon attack.

"Pyro Barrage!"

Trees suddenly caught on fire.

"We have to do something before he burns the entire forest!" Sirenmon yelled.

"Or the whole world!" added Beetlemon.

I growled as the wheels on my legs lowered. "I'll stop him."

"Howling Star!"

"He's suppose to help him, not help wreak the place!" Beetlemon said to Sirenmon after I left.

Once they caught up with me, Beetlemon groaned.

"Ah man, if he keeps this up, they're going to have to rename this, The Crisp Kingdom"

"Where is he anyways?" asked Sirenmon.

We looked around but we didn't find him.

Suddenly, I felt his tail hit me in the face.

"Gah!" Sirenmon screamed and flew up.

BurningGreymon slammed Beetlemon to the ground and started to crush him.

"AHHH! TAKUYA!" he yelled in pain.

Sirenmon lowered herself directly in front of BurningGreymon and stared into his eyes. Her eyes began to glow and a few minutes later, we saw BurningGreymon's eyes turn blue.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Wait.

What am I doing?

Why am I crushing Beetlemon?

Sirenmon. And KendoGarurumon.

Got to stay calm.

Got to stay in control.

These guys are my friends.

I have to keep reminding myself that.

Wait a second.

If they are my friends, why are they attacking me?

Maybe they are my enemy.

* * *

**JP'S POV:**

Well, Amy's glowy eye trick didn't work.

Instantly, BurningGreymon's eyes turned red again.

"OW!" Sirenmon screamed and covered her eyes with her hands.

BurningGreymon lifted his foot to wave her away and I escaped.

He stood and roared again. Then he ran away.

Uhh, okay?

"Where's he going?" asked KendoGarurumon.

Sirenmon flew up high in the sky and looked. As we watched, Sirenmon covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped.

"HE'S GOING TOWARDS ZOEY AND THE OTHERS!"

KendoGarurumon and I glanced at each other and we began to run. (Or in my case, fly)

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When I was in the air with Sirenmon, I saw BurningGreymon standing in front of Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon.

"Sirenmon! Take care of Zoe and everyone else!" I yelled and threw myself at BurningGreymon.

* * *

**TOMMY'S POV:**

Beetlemon threw himself at BurningGreymon as Sirenmon flew above us.

"Back to the forest! Now!" she commanded.

"Right!" said Bokomon and began to push us back. "Back to the burning forest!"

"Soundwave Arrow!"

I turned back and saw Sirenmon attack from above us as BurningGreymon was attacking KendoGarurumon and Beetlemon.

This is just like before. Back in the real world.

But what can I do? Those kids were bigger than me and BurningGreymon is way bigger.

I looked up just in time to see BurningGreymon slam Beetlemon on top of KendoGarurumon.

"Takuya! No!"

I began to run towards him as he pulled on KendoGarurumon's tail.

"Tommy! What are you doing?" Sirenmon yelled.

"Takuya!" I yelled. "Come on stop this! I know you don't wanna hurt any of us!"

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

As Tommy tried to talk to BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon prepared to attack, but I stopped him.

"Wait! Maybe Tommy can help him!"

KendoGarurumon looked at me and nodded,

"This isn't really you! You're just outta control! And afraid!" said Tommy and took a step towards him. Surprisingly, BurningGreymon took a step back.

"Takuya! Listen to him!" yelled KendoGarurumon.

"Come on, Taki! It's us!" said Beetlemon and flew nearby.

I dedigivolved and ran behind Tommy.

"Takuya, let us help you, please!" I pleaded.

"Don't you get it? We're you're friends!" said Tommy and walked closer to him. I took a step back and watched.

Suddenly, BurningGreymon's eyes glowed red again and grabbed Tommy.

"TOMMY!" we yelled.

"Takuya, wait a minute!" said Tommy. "Don't you remember what happened? I learned that true courage isn't fighting back. It's standing up for someone. I learned that fighting back is just as bad as being a bully. You can't let fear control you, you have to fight it. I know you won't hurt me if only you remember we're friends."

As one of Tommy's tears fell, I raised up my arm and my bracelet began to shine brightly. My eyes glowed as Tommy's teardrop reached Takuya's eyes. I felt as Takuya finally realized what was going on.

He did it.

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV:**

Wait.

Tommy?

What was i going to do?

What did I do?

I lowered Tommy slowly until he reached the ground.

"Hey!" said Tommy, happily, but I ran away.

I ran towards some rocks and began to bang my head.

WHAT.

DID.

I.

DO?

I roared as I dedigivolved. When I was done, I suck to my knees and began to sob.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I could of destroyed them all!_

_Some Digi-Destined I am._

After I calmed down, we went back to the forest, and I immediately walked towards a small lake.

"Um, Takuya? Are you okay?" a small voice said behind me.

I stood up and faced Tommy. "I should be asking you that. Thanks Tommy."

Tommy grinned. "Aw, it was nothing."

I shook my head. "It wasn't nothing! It was was one of the most bravest things I've ever seen!"

"Well, I owed you one. Now we're even!"

Bokomon sighed deeply. "Now we have to get back Zoey's and Tommy's spirit from Grumblemon."

I groaned as I pulled out my D-Tector. "Thanks for the reminder."

"How are gonna find Grumblemon anyway?" asked Kouji.

"Geez, I think it harder to aviod him than to find him." I responded.

"Well, I say we keep going." said Amy. "We might run into him, eventually."

"Sounds good to me!" Zoe said.

Jp looked at her as if she was crazy. "I know you want your spirit back, but how could running into Grumblemon be good?"

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

We walked.

And walked.

And walked some more.

We suddenly stopped when we spied strange looking vines on the ground.

"Hey, check it out!" said Jp. "What's up with these roots?"

We peered at the bottom, finding four X's and only one O.

"Ooo, I bet those stand for hugs and kisses." said Jp, looking at Zoe.

"Yeah, like you'd know."

"Let's make it a maze!" shouted Neemon. "Everyone choose their vine and let's go!"

I ran towards a vine in the edge. "I call this one!"

Soon, everyone had their vines.

"Okay!" Takuya yelled. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

As I neared the bottom, I was SO close to winning but I had to run on another one. AW MAN!

Takuya and Tommy stood in the circle and fist pumped. "We win!"

The losers (meaning Neemon, Kouji, Bokomon, me, Zoe, and Jp) glared at them.

"Yeah? So what's the big deal?" Jp suddenly asked.

Th ground underneath us broke and we feel towards some sticky mud.

Zoe looked at Jp. "You had to ask, didn't you?" Jp grinned sheepishly.

"Look how here!" a voice said.

"Oh no! It's Grumblemon!" shouted Takuya.

I instantly felt irritated. "Couldn't you PICK ANOTHER TIME TO ATTACK US?!"

Everyone, including Grumblemon, looked at me surprised.

"Heh, heh...sorry!"

"Anyways...Oh yes! Grumblemon!" said Grumblemon. "Just where I want you! Heh, heh! It's spirit taking time!"

"Actually, it getting stuck in the mud time!" said Neemon.

"You be quiet!" Grumblemon shouted. "You learn hard way by hammer smashing time, got it?!" He then turned towards Takuya and Tommy. "And now I take care of you!"

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Afraid, Takuya and Tommy raised up their hands.

"Why can't we all just be friends?" asked Takuya.

"Quiet now! No one give me much trouble as you. You always lose so why don't you play nice?"

"Quiet now! No one give me much trouble as you. You always lose so why don't you play nice?"

"So what? We should just hand over our spirits? Forget it! That's never going to happen. Especially now that I have my Beast Spirit."

"Ha! Me no afraid of that."

"Well, you should be cause it's very powerful!"

"It not powerful if you can't control. I bet you no learn yet, cause why are you so afraid?"

Takuya stepped back as Grumblemon started to walk towards him.

"See? All I need know!"

Grumblemon reached towards the ground and pulled out his precious hammer.

"Takuya! Tommy!" Zoey shouted as the hammer neared them.

Thankfully, Takuya pushed himself and Tommy out of the way and the hammer hit the ground instead.

As we watched, Takuya pushed Tommy up a tree and faced Grumblemon while grabbing his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION! Gigasmon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Agunimon!"

Agunimon clenched his fists together as he prepared to attack.

"Wait! Hasn't the forest had enough burning?" Bokomon yelled.

Agunimon let his hands fall. "Right! Time to do it the old fashion way!" He jumped towards Gigasmon and tried to push him away but Gigasmon just knocked him down easily.

Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon spin and knocked him up in the air.

As everyone watched, Agunimon fell towards the ground screaming, not even noticing Gigasmon drawing nearer and nearer to Tommy.

"Tommy! No!" Jp shouted.

"Gigasmon! Put him down!" Agunimon commanded.

Gigasmon chuckled evilly. "If you want him, you have to take him!" he shouted and jumped to another tree, disappearing.

Agunimon growled as he looked back towards the others in the mud.

"What the heck are you waiting for? Go get him!" said Amy.

"Don't worry." Kouji said. "I mean, we're kinda stuck

Gigasmon appeared behind Agunimon and kicked him down, harshly.

"Agunimon! Help!" Tommy yelled as Gigasmon swung away with him.

**(JP: George, George, George of the jungle, watch out for that tree! ZOEY: **smacks Jp on the head.)**

When I get my hands on you…. Agunimon thought as he followed, swinging from a vine as well.

"Not bad!" Gigasmon called out. "Course, not good either!"

He landed on a tree and disappeared.

"Where are you?!" Agunimon shouted.

He got his answer as Gigasmon punched him straight in the face.

"No!" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah, you tough guy! BWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

"AH! This is gonna hurt!" shouted Agunimon as he crashed to the ground.

Ouch.

"I was right…." he groaned. Data surrounded him and he dedigivolved into Takuya.

"Takuya!"

"Are you okay?" asked Jp.

"Yeah.." he said and looked at us. "But Tommy's still in trouble."

"Looks like a human spirit can't compete with a beast spirit!" I shouted. "You have to turn into BurningGreymon!"

"But I can't! What if I lose control again?"

"Don't be afraid, Takuya!" Zoe said. "Just remember what Tommy said."

"Come on Taki! You wanted a Beast Spirit, and now you got it! I guarantee that now that you know that the boy that freed you is in danger, you'll have control!" Amy shouted. "Just remember your friends!"

"You'll be fine!" I said.

"TOMMY!" Jp shouted.

We looked towards the left and saw Tommy tied up and hanging from a tree.

"You no going to rescue friend?" asked Gigasmon. "Playtime over, now give me spirit! You lucky, you may save him!"

I growled. He's lucky I'm stuck in this stupid mud hole.

"Takuya! Don't do it! I'll be fine!" Tommy yelled.

Gigasmon pulled him back up and grabbed him.

"NO!" Takuya shouted.

"Ha! Won't even give up Beast Spirit to save friend!" said Gigasmon.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be."

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"Tommy!" I yelled as Gigasmon took him away AGAIN.

"That's it!" said Takuya. "If Tommy can stand up to that creep than so can I!"

Aw yeah! I thought.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! BurningGreymon!"

"So! Let's see if can control!" said Gigasmon as BurningGreymon ran towards him.

"Takuya!" Tommy shouted as BurningGreymon started to slam himself towards the tree where Gigasmon stood.

Gigasmon started to fall backwards and was about to let Tommy go, but he didn't. Growling, we watched as BurningGreymon threw a branch at his hand, causing Tommy to fall.

"Not going to make it!" Gigasmon called out.

Thankfully, BurningGreymon managed to catch him.

"Man, I wish I was free to teach that guy a lesson." Jp said growling as Tommy ran over to help us.

"Calm down." I said. "It's Takuya's battle anyways. It'll be your turn soon. Probably."

Tommy brought over a vine and after what seemed like ages of arguing, (due to Jp wanting to get out first) we agreed to let Zoey and I out first to help Tommy pull everyone out, since we were to lightest.

"Tag! You're it!" we heard Takuya yell at Gigasmon.

"Come on!" said Kouji and he pushed me and Zoe towards to edge.

After hard work, Zoe and I were finally free.

"Come on! Come on! Get us out!" Jp shouted inpatientaly

Zoe glared at him.

"Ooorr, just take your time?"

Tommy handed us a vine and we threw it towards the boys.

"Ready? One, two, THREE!"

* * *

NORMAL POV:

After the girls and Tommy pulled out the guys, Bokomon and Neemon, they ran towards where Agunimon and Gigasmon ran around.

"You needa start working out, BUDDY!" Agunimon called out.

"Did you forget me Warrior of Earth?" Gigasmon yelled and jumped in the air.

Agunimon sweat dropped and began to run. "Actually, I did forget about that!"

"TITANIC SLAM!" **(That's the name of the attack! I knew it started with Titanic!)**

"By the way, I think you forgot about something, too!"

EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOULUTION! BurningGreymon!

Gigasmon soon realized his mistake. "Uh oh.."

"Pyro Barrage!"

Red laser hit Gigasmon and he started to cry out in pain.

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

BurningGreymon surrounded himself in fire and directed it towards Gigasmon.

His data appeared.

"You did it!" said Jp as everyone ran towards BurningGreymon.

He flew towards Gigasmon and grabbed the Beast Spirit of Earth.

Then he took Tommy's Human Spirit.

"Here you go, Tommy! Got a little present for ya!" he shouted and threw it towards him.

"All right!" said Tommy happily as his spirit was finally returned.

"Welcome back, Kumamon!" Amy said.

"And now for Zoey's!"

BurningGreymon flew back towards Gigasmon's data but it suddenly faded, leaving Grumblemon in his place.

"Huh? Me go bye now!" he shouted and dug his way into the earth.

"No!" Zoe cried out. "My spirit!"

* * *

**AQUAMARINE6996:Yes, I know. This chapter is rushed. But at least I gave you chapter 10, right?**

**TOMMY: Yeah!**

**AMY: Anyways, next chapter will be AMAZING! :) Right Kouji-kins?**

**KOUJI: Yeah, whatever**

**TAKUYA: Don't forget to review!**

**ZOE: And follow!**

**JP: and favorite!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: Buh bye, now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AQUAMARINE6996: Hey everyone! Well, the time's finally here. Chapter 11! Woo hoo! We also have some new followers! Tommy? Do you mind?**

**TOMMY: Not at all! Thanks to:**

**~Lari2311 for following and favoriting**

**~Cardfighter by Heart for following and favoriting**

**~Molly Grace for reviewing**

**~MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing**

**AND**

**~MusicLover1997 for favoriting**

**AMY: Thank you, guys! Now on to chapter 10! **

**AQUAMARINE6996: I promise you guys will love it! Can you guys believe that I JUST remebered the disclaimer? God, I feel stupid..Kouji-Kins?**

**KOUJI: Stop calling me that!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: **gives puppy eyes****

**KOUJI: oh all right. Aqua does not own Digimon Frontier, except Amy. **

**AQUAMARINE6996: YAY!**

**KOUJI: Yay.**

* * *

**TAKUYA'S POV**:

"I can't believe it. We're actually here." I said.

After walking for days, we finally arrived at the Forest Terminal, which was really foggy if you ask me.

"My legs can believe it." Jp answered and groaned loudly.

Ahead of us, stood a sign.

"Well, there's the sign! Forest Terminal." read Amy.

We looked around but saw nothing but fog.

"Umm, shouldn't there be a Trailmon here?" asked Kouji.

"Yeah, really." said Zoe.

"Well," I started to say. "..maybe they're on their way back. Or uh, they could be...aw man."

"Hey! who cares about a Trailmon!" Jp shouted. "There's a restaurant here!"

What? The rest of us turned around and saw a small building.

"Hey, he's right!" said Tommy. "Let's go!"

Once we got near, we saw a bird-like Digimon inside.

"Welcome, weary travelers!" he said kindly.

"What do you have to eat, Deramon?" Amy asked.

"Better yet, ask what I don't have to eat!" he said gleefully. "Step right up friends! And don't worry about money! First meal is free!"

"ALL RIGHT!"

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

Soon, Deramon prepared each of us his 'famous' Yolk Special.

"Yeah!" we shouted and picked up our chopsticks. Big mistake. We took a bite and a few seconds later, we turned and spit it out.

"What the hell is this?"

"Blaah!"

This is TERRIBLE! It tastes like socks mixed with spolied milk and egg yolk!

"You must respectfully decline your kind offer of food." said Bokomon.

"I can't feel my tongue anymore." Neemon said painfully.

I smacked my lips, still tasting the horrible food. "Or my stomach."

"All right, all right! What's the big idea?" Deramon shouted. "I can't believe all of you are denying free food!"

Zoe lifted an eyebrow. "That was food?"

"I'm insulted!"

"I'm gonna be sick!" said Takuya.

"Fine! If you are gonna be this rude, then GET OUT!"

We headed outside and faced towards the north. "Let's go." Kouji said and began walking.

"Right behind you." said Jp and followed.

We passed another train station, a small village and were now on some stairs inside a huge hollow tree.

"Where is everyone?" asked Zoe.

"There's gotta be people, right?" I asked as we looked around.

"What if they're all ghosts?!" Jp exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to keep walking." said Takuya.

We finally made it outside, but we had even MORE stairs to climb.

We continued to climb them but then we stopped when we saw two stairways.

"Huh? What now?" said Jp.

Tommy the held up his D-Tector, in which a map appeared. A pink dot pointed towards the right.

"It's that way." he said and began to climb.

We shrugged and follow.

oooooo

"Tommy! It's a dead end!" Takuya exclaimed.

Bent trees blocked our path and we looked at Tommy.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way?" asked Zoe.

"Hey look!" said Jp. His D-Tector shined brightly and suddenly, the trees straightened again, allowing us to walk through.

We continued to climbed.

"Man, I can't see anything through this fog!" said Takuya.

"I know." Kouji responded. "We could be attacked."

Zoe's D-Tector shined too.

"Hey maybe your D-Tector can do something too." I said as she held it up.

"Maybe.."

We gasped as her D-Tector gave off a bright light and the fog suddenly disappeared. A beautiful and huge castle appeared in front of us.

I felt a sudden attraction to it for some strange reason.

"Let's go!" I said and began to run upstairs.

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

"Amy wait!" Takuya shouted.

"OWW!"

"Amy!"

We ran up the stairs and found her on the staircase, while she held her foot.

"What happened?" asked Zoe.

"I tripped on the stairs. And my foot popped." (Remind you of anyone?) she said painfully.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

She carefully stood up and try to stand.

"OW! No. Sorry guys.." she said sheepish. "Looks like I won't be doing any gymnastics for a few days."

"It's okay." said Takuya. Then he bent down, his back facing her. "Get on. I'll carry you up."

"Thanks Taki." she said.

After we waited for her to climb on Takuya's back, we continued to walk towards the castle.

oooooo

"This place is beautiful!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean it can't be dangerous." I said, cautiously.

We finally arrived at the castle's front doors.

"Should I knock?" asked Jp, his fist ready.

"I still don't think it's safe."

I looked towards Amy, who kept staring at the castle, deep in thought. My D-Tector went off in my pocket and I took it out as it gave off a bright light. The light grew and the doors finally opened.

"Get back, Cherubimon scums!" a wizard said and held out a wand.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"We can beat him!" Takuya said and prepared to fight. "Just like we beat Gigasmon!"

Amy held out her hands. "Wait! No! Don't hurt him!"

"Gigasmon?" asked the wizard. "But he's one of Cherubimon's goons!"

"We're not with Cherubimon, okay?" said Amy. "We just got a message to come here and here we are."

"So..you're not with Cherubimon?"

Zoe placed a hand on her hip. "Are you kidding?"

"Look, why don't you put that wand down," said Kouji. "It's kinda obvious that we're in the same side here."

The wizard sighed heavily and put his wand down. "Forgive me. This is what comes from fighting too much. Everyone seems like an enemy." Then he turned towards Amy on Takuya's back.

"You say that you got a message?"

"Yes." said Amy.

"Hum..could it be? My name is Sorcermon. Please. Come in." he said and walked inside.

Everyone looked at Amy, asking with thier eyes if it was safe.

She nodded and they walked inside.

ooooooo

"Where are you taking us, anyway?" asked Kouji.

Sorcermon led them towards a long hallway owards what looked like a room.

"To meet someone."

"I bet it's trap."

"You think everything's a trap." said Tommy.

"Caution is wise, friends. But this is no trap. This is a profecy."

Sorcermon opened the doors and they entered a large room.

"So where is he?" Takuya asked.

Sorcermon stopped and looked up.

"Up there."

The digidestined looked up and gasped. An angel was above them, inside a gem-like rock (?)

"Present to you our salvation. Se-"

"Seraphimon." Amy finished for him.

Sorcermon looked at her astounded. "How do you know?"

Amy shrugged." I just did."

"Um, are we suppose to know who that is?" asked Zoe.

"Seraphimon was one of the three Celestial Digimon chosen to rule this world." Sorcermon explained. "

"So what are we suppose to do?" Takuya asked. "He looks frozen up."

"Perhaps not for long. There is a prophecy."

"Let your light shine as one." A female voice said.

"Who was that?" asked Jp.

"That sounded like Lady Ophanimon! She's the one who told me to watch over Seraphimon!" Socerymon said, surprised.

"Ophanimon! She sounds like the one who called us over here!" Takuya said.

Amy was quiet. That voice... so familiar..

"It's all falling into place." said Sorcermon. "I brought you here because the profecy said that one day, a group of humans will free Seraphimon."

"Typical. Humans always get to do everything." Said Bokomon and crossed his arms. "When's my turn?"

Neemon tapped on his arm. "How about next week?" he asked. (LOL!)

"So what did she mean?" Kouji asked, deep in thought.

Zoe looked at her D-Tector, which started to make strange noises. "Maybe it has something to do with our D-Tectors."

At that moment, all of their D-Tector let out a bright ray of light.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.

They waved their ray of light around, unfocused.

"Hey, guys. Focus them of on Seraphimon." Amy suggested, which they did.

Once all of them hit the gem (?), it broke apart freeing the one and only, Seraphimon.

The Digidestined gasped as the Celestial Digimon lowered himself in front of them.

"The prophecy!" said Socermon. "Welcome back, Lord Seraphimon!"

"It's good to be back, my faithful servant." Seraphimon answered. "You have done well. Sorcermon, tell me. There is so little I remember."

"My lord, when you were attacked, Ophanimon managed to get you to safely. She sealed you away from danger so you could be revived after the trouble has passed."

"Ophanimon! Has she been harmed? Why isn't she here?"

"The truth is truly unpleasant, I'm afraid." said Socermon and hung his head. "No one knows where she is." He then looked up at the Digidestined behind Seraphimon. "But she has called upon these human to help. They have been in contact with her so all is not lost."

Seraphimon looked at them, surprised. "These humans? But..they are only children!"

"Yes!" said Bokomon. "But they are also Legendary Warriors!"

"Legendary Warriors? Impressive."

"Hey listen, just what is going on here?" said Takuya. "We've been all over the place, getting our snot kicked out and we don't even know how we got into this crazy world!"

"Yeah, someone owes us some answers!" Zoe responded.

Kouji then stepped up. "And I think that you're that someone."

"Umm...please?" said Tommy.

"Very well, brave ones." said Seraphimon. "I shall tell you. If you want answers, I shall tell you. The story begins long ago. Human Digimon and Beast Digimon wared against each other. Their battle began to destroy the Digital World. But Lucemon appeared and brought an end to the fighting. For a time, he ruled in peace. But soon he was corrupted by his own power. The ten Legendary Warriors arose to free the abused Digimon. They battled valiantly and after a fierce battle, They were able to beat the corrupt Lucemon. After peace was restored, champions were selected to control that peace. Ophanimon. Cherubimon. And myself. But as before, our time of harmony was short lived. Cherubimon wanted to control the Digital World by himself and so attacked me. You know the rest of the story, thanks to Sorcermon. Ophanimon rescued me and brought me to safety, where I slumbered and gathered my strength until I was awakened by you Legendary Warriors. Which one of you carries the Spirit of Sound?" asked Seraphimon.

Everyone looked at Amy, who was still on Takuya's back. "Um, me?"

Seraphimon looked at Amy and for some reason, took a small step back, as if he was surprised she was there.

"You are the carrier of the Spirit of Sound?"

"Yes. But how come my element isn't part of the Legendary Warriors? Bokomon thinks that my element was created just to help them out. Is that true?"

"It is true. Ophanimon and I, along with Cherubimon, created the element of Sound in order to help the Legendary Warriors in time of need."

"So I'm like a partner?"

Seraphimon nodded.

"Luckily," said Sorcermon. "You awakened Seraphimon when we needed him the most. The world is in a crises, as you can see. And the future looks even most blik. You see, Cherubimon sent his minions to destroy it."

"This even more serious, than I thought. We must find Ophanimon immediately!" said Seraphimon. Then he looked towards Takuya and the others. "I must thank you for your bravery. All would be lost if not for you. And now I must ask that you do one more favor for me. Before the fighting begins, I must ask that you go back to your own world."

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

Wait, what?

"Your task is done." said Seraphimon. "And it's too dangerous for you to stay."

"But we're Legendary Warriors!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Yeah! We can't walk away now." said Zoey.

I quickly looked behind me. "Guys! Watch out!" I yelled.

Everyone ran away from the wall behind us and a second later, we saw an all too familiar troll. Grumblemon.

"So glad we came here!" he shouted.

"And ready to fight!" Takuya said.

Grumblemon smirked. "You better be! Because me bring other Digimon who defeat you!"

My eyes widened. No. Way.

"Ranamon!"

"Charmed, I'm sure!" said Ranamon.

"Arbormon!"

"You're in for it now, right." he said.

"And last, Mercurymon!"

"So these be the ones who took thou Beast Spirit from thy? Pathetic!"

I can't believe it. I just can't.

"Guys," I said. "Meet the Legendary Warriors of Water, Wood, and Metal."

"It will be delightful to give Cherubimon the remining spirits plus Seraphimon." said Mercurymon.

Ranamon tapped her chin. "With so many options, I don't know where to start!"

"Enough of your meaningless talk!" Seraphimon snapped."Tell me where Ophanimon is, NOW!"

"Me no care about her!" said Grumblemon and held up his hammer. "Me just want Beast Spirit back! GIVE IT!"

Takuya ran towards the back and I got off his back and leaned against the wall on my good leg. He then ran back towards the front.

"Why don't you come get it, buddy?" Takuya asked and took out his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Agunimon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Lobomon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Beetlemon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Kumamon!"

"Come on, guys! You can do it!" I yelled as Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon joined me.

"The Legendary Warriors have returned!" said Sorcermon.

Zoe groaned next to me. "If that big doofus hadn't stolen my spirot, I'd show him a thing or two!"

Grumblemon glared at the guys. "Well, me show you thing or three!" (He forgot about the number two. ^_^)

Agunimon punched his fists together. "Pyro Darts!" Fire was thrown at Ranamon, Grumblemon and Arbormon, but they jumped away.

"Ooo, he's feisty!" said Ranamon.

I looked down at my foot and faced palmed. I had to run UP the stairs, didn't I?

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon shot a ray of light at Ranamon.

Ranamon giggled and jumped away.

"Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon tried to punch Arbormon but he dodged it.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon attacked Grumblemon, but the same thing happened.

Ranamon jumped in the middle of them and held up her arms. "Let me show you how it's done,Draining Rain!"

A rain cloud appeared above her and was directed towards Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon and Kumamon. It began to rain and instantly, everyone under it had thier enegy drained.

"Roundhouse Kick!" Arbormon kicked everyone towards the wall.

"Wow!" said Ranamon as the guys groaned. "That was too easy! Well? What are you waiting for, rock head? Get your Beast Spirit!"

"Grumblemon, NO!" Amy screamed.

"I beg your pardon?" said Mercurymon and turned to face Seraphimon and Sorcermon.

"You shall not lead us towards the path of ruins!" shouted Sorcermon. "I have waited a long time to see peace restored to the Digital World! And you're not going to stop it from returning! Crystal Barrage!" Sorcermon held up his wand and crystal were immediately shot.

Mercurymon covered himself with his shield. "Thou art a fool! Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon turned his other shield and black crystal were shot back.

"Sorcermon!" cried Seraphimon as he was hit.

"Worry not my Lord." Sorcermon said weakly.

Seraphimon flew towards Ranamon, Grumblemon and Arbormon. "Strike of the Seven Stars!"

They screamed as they were thrown towards the ceiling in pain.

"Please! I beg you! Go back to your world! Leave this to me!"

"There's no way we'll leave!" said Kumamon.

"Yeah!" Beetlemon said. "Even if we wanted to, we don't know how!"

"I can't fight them AND keep you safe!" Seraphimon yelled. "GO!"

Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon and Arbormon appeared out of the shadows and headed towards Amy, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon.

"HELP!" yelled Zoe.

Amy limped towards the front and held out her hand, in which her hair began to float and her eyes glowed.

"No!" Seraphimon yelled and flew in front of her.

"Draining Rain!"

"Roundhouse Strike!"

"Strike-"

Mercurymon, in a blink of an eye, appeared in front of Seraphimon.

"- of the Seven Stars!"

"Dark Reflection!"

Seraphimon's attack was reflected off of Mercurymon's mirror and was headed back to him.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"NOOO!" I screamed and tears stung my eyes. "SERAPHIMON!"

I watched in horror as Seraphimon's data appeared. "NO!" I screamed and hugged his waist as tears fell.

"MY LORD! NO!" Socermon yelled.

Mercurymon smirked and scanned Seraphimon's data. All that was left was a Digi-egg. I fell towards the ground, ignoring the pain in my ankle.

"Seraphimon turned into a Digi-egg!" Agunimon said, clearly surprised.

Everyone looked at the egg floating above.

I covered my eyes and cried. It. Can't Be.

"No, it can't be!" Socermon whispered loudly. "The hope of the Digital World is gone!"

"No it's not!" said Zoe. I heard feet running near and I looked up in time to see her grab Seraphimon's egg from the air. "Maybe we can bring him back if we have his egg, right?"

I looked up. She's right.

"Yes! It just could work!" Sorcermon responded.

"We have to protect that egg no matter what!" I shouted.

"Oh thou shan't get far, trust me." Mercurymon said and they bagen to run towards us. Agunimon picked me up bridal-style and took me towards the others. Once we arrived with Zoe in front, the others covered us.

"All right! Come and get it!" said Beetlemon.

A bright light suddenly appeared behind us and we heard Sorcermon call us. "This way! Hurry!" We followed.

"Quick, this way!" Sorcermon yelled as we ran towards a long hallway. (Well I wasn't, I was on Kouji's back.)

"Well duh!" said Jp.

Behind us, we heard a loud explosion.

"We come and get you!" Grumblemon yelled from a distance.

Sorcermon pressed a button and a door opened. "You escape through here!"

We gasped as we saw a Trailmon.

"Wow! A get-away Trailmon!" said Tommy.

"Thank goodness!" Takuya said, breathing hard. "Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

**KOUJI'S POV:**

I pushed Amy up the Trailmon first. She grabbed on to the side of the train, standing on one foot.

"Here, Amy hold it!" commanded Zoey and held up Seraphimon's egg.

Amy nodded and bent down slowly, then held out her hands to retrieve it.

After Takuya and I helped everyone up the train, I noticed Amy's face turn pale.

"Kouji…" she said and quickly gave the egg to Tommy.

"Amy? You okay?" I asked and I held out my arms.

Amy's eyes closed and she suddenly fell, before I managed to catch her.

"AMY!" yelled Zoe.

I placed her on the ground and we surrounded her.

"What happened, Kouji?" Jp asked.

"I don't know. But this happened before. When she first digivolved into Sirenmon."

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

Nothing. That's all I saw.

I was awake but I saw nothing but white.

"Hello? Takuya? Kouji? Zoe? Jp! Tommy? Anyone?"

I started walking, wincing at the throbbing pain on my ankle.

"Hello? Anyone?"

What happened? All I did was touch Seraphimon's egg! After that, nothing! What's going on?

I started to brainstorm but then I saw buildings slowly fading in. I turned and the same thing was happening around me.

What the heck?

The buildings finished fading in and now I could see their appearance well enough. Wait a minute...this is Shabuya!

What the heck am I doing in Shabuya?

A car drove past me and soon, people started to fade in while walking. Like it was just another normal day.

"Excuse me- Um, could you-Hello?" I tried to talk to people but it was as if I wasn't even there. They just walked by me without a single glance.

That's when I saw them.

Mom and Dad.

"MOM! DAD! It's me, Amy!"

I ran towards them and I grinned as I gotnear. I tried to hug my dad but I went right THROUGH him!

"What?"

I walked to my mom and tried to touch her but my hand went right through her as well.

"What? W-what's going?!" I shouted as tears stung my eyes.

No one answered.

I collapsed to the floor as my ankle screamed in pain.

I watched my parents walk inside a building, one I've never been into before.

What are they doing?

I narrowed my eyes and followed.

Once inside I stood behind my parents, waiting for who-knows-what.

"Oh, Joseph. I can't believe we're actually going to do this!" my mother said happily.

My dad hugged my mom and smiled. "Well, believe it, Alice. We're here and we're not leaving until we have one."

One what?

A woman suddenly appeared from a office.

"Hello! My name is Ms. Lui. Are you the Takashinos?"

"Yes, we are!" said my dad.

"Great! Now from your paperwork, you wanted a baby girl?"

"Yes, we do."

My eyes widened. This must be what my parents wanted to tell me before I left! I was having a new baby sister!

I smiled and squealed a little. I can't believe it!

Ms. Lui smiled.

"Well, the little girls are right this way!" she said and left, my parents trailing behind her while whispering excitingly.

I limped behind them. There is no way in hell that I was going to miss this!

ooooo

"Here they are!" Ms. Lui said.

My parents looked like 4 year-olds in a candy shop.

My mom teared up and my dad hugged her,

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just can't believe that our baby girl is here!"

I frowned. What do you mean? It's like I don't even exist anymore! They never mentioned me once!

After half an hour, my parents finally picked a baby girl.

She was pretty adorable. She had black hair and big black eyes. Just like….me.

We headed towards Ms. Lui's office, my mom and dad playing with the little girl.

Once we (they, I stood) sat down, Ms. Lui turned towards her computer.

"Okay, today is February 25.."

My birthday. My parents adopted a baby on my birthday? About a month ago? Where was it all this time?

"Names? Just to make sure."

"Joseph and Tiffany Takashino"

"Age?"

"26 and 27 years old."

Wait, my mom is 37 years old. And my dad is 38. I quickly did the math. If this is in the past, 11 years ago, then that must mean-

"Name of child?"

My parents looked at each other and my dad nodded.

"Amy Rose Takashino."

No.

No.

No.

It can't be.

It just can't be.

"No. No, no, no, NO! NOOOOOO!" I screamed and tears fell quickly from my eyes. "NO!"

I turned towards the image of my parents again, who were kissing the newborn-version-of-me's forehead.

I couldn't look at it anymore.

I stood up and ran out of there, ignoring my ankle screaming in agony. I burst through the front doors and sat on the stairs, continuing to sob.

A few minutes passed before I felt someone pat my on my back. I looked up. Seraphimon. I didn't think twice at why was Seraphimon here. I threw myself at him and cried on his shoulder while he hugged me back. After a few minutes, I looked at him.

"Are you really Seraphimon?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. I'm just a spirit now. I just wanted to stay to show you this. Amy, this is your memory of your adoption."

"But how did you know?"

Seraphimon chuckled softly. "I'm a Celestial Digimon, I know more things that most."

I smiled at him through my tears. "I guess your right."

Seraphimon stood up and pulled me up too.

"Amy, I must go. I only have a little power left. I'm using it for another reason."

"What?"

"You shall soon see."

Seraphimon took my left hand and kissed (?) it.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Amy Takashino."

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

When Amy woke up, she found herself surrounded by everyone.

"Amy? Are you okay?" asked Zoe.

Amy looked at them.

"I''m fine. I was with Seraphimon."

They stared at her like if she was insane.

"Kouji, do you remember when I blacked out with I first digivolved into Sirenmon?"

Kouji nodded, remembering.

"That time, I was remembering the day of my birth. This time, I was….seeing my own adoption."

"WHAT?!" yelled Jp.

"YOU'RE ADOPTED?!" Takuya shouted.

"Everyone calm down!" scolded Zoey. Then she looked at Amy again. "What do you mean, Amy?"

"I saw my own adoption. February 25, the day when I was supposedly born. Seraphimon's spirit came afterwards and explained that he use the last of his power to show me. And for something else."

Everyone looked at each other, surprised at the news.

Amy sighed and looked at Seraphimon's egg on her lap. "Here, Bokomon." she said.

Bokomon reached for it and sat down. Then he looked ready to faint.

"Amy? D-does your hand usually do that?"

"What?"

Amy looked at her hand which Seraphimon kissed. It gave off a bright light.

"What the heck?!" said Takuya.

Touch your ankle, Amy. You'll find out what I used the rest of my power on. Use it well. I'll shall see you soon. Seraphimon voice said (in her head).

* * *

**AMY'S POV**:

I put my palm over my ankle and as we watched, a soft glowy light appeared. After a few seconds, I took off my hand. The swelling eased down and was gone. I raised up my foot and moved it around. Nothing.

"Seraphimon gave me the power to heal." I said. I looked at my hand again and saw Seraphimon' s symbol engraved in black.

I looked at everyone in shock, still not believing what had happened.

They didn't believe it either.

* * *

**AMY: Wow, right? I couldn't believe it either.**

**TAKUYA: Don't forget to review!**

**JP: And favorite!**

**ZOE: And follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AQUAMARINE6996:AHHH!**

**KOUJI: Aqua? You okay?**

**AQUAMARINE6996: AHHHHH!**

**KOUJI: Calm down!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: I CAN'T! AHHH!**

**AMY: What is it?**

**AQUAMARINE6996: AnimePup1599 just finished a drawing of Amy! Now all of my readers can finally see what Amy looks like! :)**

**ZOE: Where can we see it?**

**AQUAMARINE6996: Well go to Devainart and search up XxMoonFeathersxX. Then, look at her gallery. It's so awesome! Thank you so much, AnimePup1599! And read her story, 'Digimon Frontier: The True Spirit' or her other stories. Oh my gosh, I feel so HAPPY! Anyways, Takuya?**

**TAKUYA: Aqua wants to thank-**

**~MiharuoftheWhiteSea for reviewing**

**~Molly Grace 16 for reviewing**

**And last but not least:**

**Eve Kagamine for favoriting**

**ZOE: Thank you everyone!**

**JP: Aquamarine6996 does not own Digimon Frontier or any of its characters. If she did well..let's just say that things would be a little different...She only owns Amy Takashino and Sirenmon. **

**AMY: Now for chapter 12!**

**TOMMY: Yay!**

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

The Digidestined screamed as the trailmon turned to the right sharply.

"GAH!"

Kouji and Takuya held on to the side while Zoe, Amy, Jp, Bokomon and Neemon, stayed inside.

"Is this really safe?!" Kouji yelled.

"Just leave it to me!" said Trailmon and continued to speed along.

"Zoe!" Takuya shouted. "Is the egg alright?"

Inside, Zoe was on the floor holding on to Seraphimon's egg. "More or less!"

Amy sat on the floor, away from the others. She held out her hand and quietly traced Seraphimon's symbol. It was his alright, only instead of it being yellow, it was dark gray and was engraved to both sides of her hand.

"Why would he sacrifice himself?" she said to herself.

X~X~X~X

"_Help!" screamed Bokomon._

_Agunimon, Beetlemon and Lobomon looked towards the others. Ranamon, Grumblemon and Arbormon has heading straight for them. Amy limped towards the front and held out her hand as her eyes began to glow and her hair floated. _

"_Amy! No wait!" yelled Lobomon._

_Data surrounded Amy's hand and she was about to digivolve but Seraphimon flew in front of her and held out his arms as if shielding her from danger. _

_Seven star-like things appeared in front of him. "Strike-"_

_In a blink of an eye, Mercurymon appeared right in Seraphimon's face._

"_Of the Seven Stars!"_

"_Dark Reflection!" Mercurymon used his mirrors to reflect Seraphimon's attack right back at him._

"_AAAHHH!"_

"_SERAPHIMON!" Amy screamed._

X~X~X~X~X

The idea of being adopted didn't upset her much anymore. She always had a feeling something was wrong, there was always a funny look her teachers gave her on the first day of school. And she also noticed that she looked like none of her parents.

"_Oh, you may not look like us but you look exactly like you're great grandmother before she died." _her mom told her.

Well, Amy believe it for a while. But it turns out she was adopted.

_Who's my REAL mother? _she thought.

She noticed Bokomon stand up and walk towards Zoe.

"Zoe. I'll take care of Seraphimon's egg now." he said, sternly.

Everyone looked at him strangely as he took the egg.

"I will raise it with PROPER care."

"Raise it?" asked Zoe.

"I'll protect it until it hatches." said Bokomon and stuffed it into his pink waistband.

"You're really going to put it there?" Jp asked.

"You look like you're pregnant." said Zoe.

Tommy said nothing and tried to touch the egg, but Bokomon slapped his hand away. "No touching! What if it gets infected!? Wash your hands properly first!"

Then he looked at the egg. "I'll raise you into a kind-hearted, good kid." he whispered and smiled.

"Its getting rough here!" Takuya yelled from the outside.

Trailmon speeded even faster as everyone hanged on. But suddenly...nothing.

Amy looked at Jp, who shrugged. They looked at the window but Bokomon beat them to it. All the saw were rock walls. Finally, they got it. They were in MIDAIR!

"AH! THIS IS BAD FOR MY BABYYY!" Bokomon howled in pain.

The Digidestined screamed as Trailmon tried to catch the trail below, which thankfully, he did. Everyone sighed a breath of relief.

o

"Well! This is the final stop!" said Trailmon.

The Digidestined now found themselves inside a cave.

"Take care!" he yelled and backed up.

"Thank you!"

"Take care!"

"Thanks for the ride!"

Everyone watched as Trailmon soon disappeared from sight.

"So now what do we do?" asked Zoe.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"Look!" said Tommy and pointed behind us. "An opening!"

We turned and sure enough, ahead of us was an opening, hopefully a way out of here.

"Let's go!" Takuya said and we began to run towards it.

"Look!" Jp yelled. A blue light was ahead of us. "I think it is a way out!"

"All right!"

Grinning, we ran even faster. When we arrived, we stood in shock.

I face palmed.

"What is this place?" asked Takuya.

It wasn't a way out. It was ANOTHER room. With no way out.

"There's gotta be an exit." said Kouji.

Along with Takuya, he ran down as Tommy followed.

"We better hurry, "said Tommy. "Before Grumblemon and the others find us."

"But I don't want to run away." said Jp.

Zoey grinned at me and placed and placed a hand to her hip. "Come on Jp. You don't have to act all tough now!"

"Yeah." I said. "Right now you would start freaking out at the mention of him."

Jp looked to us annoyed. "I'm not acting tough! Grumblemon has Z's spirit and I just want him to spit it out!"

Zoey and I hesitated, clearly surprised at what he just said.

"I'd go back and fight him if I could." he said.

Zoe paused for a second and shrugged. "Well it's your funeral." she said.

Jp groaned. "Can I take it back?"

I grinned and walked down while they followed.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Kouji pounded the wall but it was thick solid.

"This is bad. It really looks like a dead end."

Takuya turned and faced him. "You're telling me there's no way out?!"

"Are you kidding me?" shouted Jp.

"Amy, do you have any ideas?" asked Kouji.

Everyone looked at Amy as she thought hard. "Nope."

Takuya gasped dramatically. "She spoke!"

Amy smiled and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a pillar of water appeared out of nowhere and was directed towards Jp and Tommy, causing them to fly backwards.

"What was that?" said Neemon.

Everyone quickly ran towards Jp and Tommy.

"Are you okay?" Kouji asked.

Jp held Tommy, who was in more pain than him.

"Tommy!"

Amy looked at Seraphimon's symbol and held it in front of her. At first nothing happened.

"What the heck?" she said, surprised.

She concentrated hard and instantly, it began to outline by a yellow light and filled in, her eyes glowing as well. She walked towards Tommy.

"Where does it hurt more?" she asked.

Tommy groaned and held his rib cage. Amy placed her hand on it and Tommy then felt her hand grow warm. The pain started to go away slowly.

As Amy healed Tommy, Jp looked towards the others.

"What was that just now?" asked Jp.

Water shot out of the hole in the middle of the room, causing everyone to scream.

"What is this?!" yelled Zoe.

"What's going on?!" Takuya shouted.

Roaring, a brown and blue whale-like Digimon appeared from the water hole.

"It's Whamon!" Bokomon yelled.

"But isn't he suppose to be in the ocean?" shouted Neemon.

"Yes, he is! But why is he even here?"

Whamon continued to roar and yell. "No! No! No! I can't stand this cramped place!" he shouted.

"Takuya…" said Kouji and held out his D-Tector.

"Right!" Takuya took out his D-Tector as well.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Agunimon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Lobomon!"

Agunimon and Lobomon jumped in top of Whamon.

"Hey! Calm down already!" shouted Lobomon.

"Yeah, you'll hurt someone!"

"NO!" shouted Whamon.

Amy, who finished healing Tommy, ran up to Whamon and held out her arms.

"Whamon! Come on! Stop struggling! Let us help!"

Zoe ran next to her.

"Yes, we'll help you!"

Whamon paused. "Y-you will?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes, we will but first you must calm down."

Whamon stopped struggling and Agunimon and Lobomon jumped off.

"Great job, girls." said Agunimon.

"Okay," said Amy. "Tell us what happened."

Whamon sniffed. "I-, I-, I WANNA GO HOME! Until very recently, I was swimming freely around the ocean, not a care in the world! But that day, I saw some tasty looking seaweed. It was kinda strange because it was shining, but I couldn't help a bite. But then, somehow, I ended up in HERE!" he shouted and began to cry.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

"Aw come on, don't cry." said Agunimon.

Lobomon sighed. "For a big guy, he sure cries a lot."

"Such a huge Digimon, yet such a crybaby!" said Jp.

I turned around and glared at him, which caused him to shut up. Holdin on to the sides, I climbed on top of Whamon's head and patted his head.

"Hey Whamon, it's fine. Don't cry."

At that point, Jp groaned as he held his stomach. I bit my lip. Opps. I forgot about him. Whamon cried even HARDER.

"It's my fault you're hurt! I'M SORRY!"

"Stop crying!" Jp snapped.

I watched as Zoe stepped towards the front.

"You're not the only one who's stuck in here. We want to get out as well. How about we think of how to get out together! We'll help each other out."

Whamon suddenly stopped crying and quickly looked at Zoe, moving his head aruptily. I was about to fall off but thankfully, I managed to hang on before falling off.

"Real-AAAHHHH!"

"AAAHHH!" I screamed.

"AMY! WHAMON!" the others yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

Wait. Something's missing...WHERE THE HELL DID THE WATER GO?!

A troll like Digimon appeared out of the ground. I gritted my teeth together and clenched my fists as I stepped backwards. Grumblemon.

Grumblemon chuckled evilly. "Found you!"

"This time I'll take all of your spirits!"

"How can you do that if we have your Beast Spirit?" Lobomon shouted. "Just give Zoe's spirit back!"

Grumblemon shook with fury. "Me no give you nothing! Me want Beast Spirit back!" He then took out a bottle and pink dust flew out, landing on the ground.

"Oo, pixie dust. Scary." said Jp.

Suddenly, a bunch of Golemons appeared from where the pink dust landed.

"Uh, forget what I said."

Grumblemon laughed as a Golemon grew beneath him. "Attack!"

I grinned and crossed my arms, a hand on either side of my face. Data surrounded my right hand.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Sirenmon!"

Amy digivolved into Sirenmon and flew towards Agunimon and Lobomon.

"Ready?" asked Agunimon.

Sirenmon smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Agunimon, Lobomon and Sirenmon began to attack.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon surrounded himself with fire and kicked four Golemon at once. When he landed, the Golemon returned to dust.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon took out his lightsaber and stabbed three Golemon on the chest. The same happened to them.

Five Golemon surrounded Sirenmon and made her back up against the wall. The middle one smirked. Sirenmon smirked back. "You do know I'm stronger than I look." she said. She took a deep breath. "Piercing Scream!" Sound waves exploded and the Golemon grimsted, then they also turned back into dust.

"Help!"

Agunimon, Lobomon and Sirenmon looked towards Jp and the others and watched in horror as Golemon surrounded them. Jp took out his D-Tector.

"Jp! No! You can't fight with those injuries!" Zoe yelled.

"Hang on guys! We're coming!" shouted Agunimon and they started to run (or in Sirenmon's case, fly) towards them. But suddenly, a long arm grabbed Agunimon by the neck and another grabbed Lobomon and Sirenmon by the neck as well.

"Now where do you think you're going, huh?" a voice said.

Lobomon tried to get a glance at who was talking. He finally managed to see.

"It's Arbormon!" he said.

Meanwhile, Jp tried to digivolve but, Zoe stopped him.

"Jp, no! You can't! You're too hurt!"

"I have to try!" groaned Jp.

Zoe took out her D-Tector. "If only I could…." she said softly.

Jp looked at her sad face and looked towards Agunimon and the others, who were being forced to 'dance' by Arbormon.

He gritted his teeth and walked towards Grumblemon. "Tommy, take care of them."

"Are you crazy!?" yelled Bokomon.

"I can't just stand here and watch!"

Tommy ran next to him.

"Neither can I!"

Jp looked at Tommy, then nodded.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Beetlemon!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! Kumamon!"

* * *

**JP'S POV:**

"Kumamon! Stay close to Zoey. I'll handle this." I said and faced some nearby Golemon.

"Thunder Fist!" Using electricity, I punched the ground, causing the Golemon to fly up in the air.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon blew cold air towards the Golemon and turned them to ice. Once they hit the ground, they shattered.

We faced Grumblemon and his giant Golemon.

"Your little toys are gone, Grumblemon! Now give back Zoey's spirit! Thunder Fist!"

I directed electricity to Golemon but he attacked.

"Sulfer Plume!"

I flew backwards into the ground, dedigivolving back into my human form.

"Jp!" shouted Zoe.

"Now for Beetlemon's spirit!" Grumblemon said above. "Arbormon, take care of those three!"

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

"Got it." Arbormon said.

"ARBORMON, SLIDE EVOLUTION! Petaldramon!"

As Agunimon, Lobomon and Sirenmon watched, Arbormon turned into a giant wooden looking lizard.

"Sirenmon! Help the others!" Agunimon commanded.

"Right!" she said and flew towards them.

As she flew, Grumblemon pulled out his hammer.

"Now for spirit!" he yelled and began to slam his hammer down.

"JP!" everyone yelled.

"Blasting Spout!" Whamon shot a pillar of water from the hole on his head and caused Grumblemon to fly towards the wall.

Everyone gasped as a blue and yellow Beast Spirit appeared in front of Jp. Sirenmon landed and gasped.

"No way."

"Is that- a Beast Spirit?" asked Jp.

Ahead of them, Grumblemon took his face from the wall. "A spirit?!"

Whamon looked at the spirit, confused. "Oh! That must have been what tasted funny."

Jp looked at the spirit in awe.

It was his.

He knew it as he felt drawn to it.

"It's MINE!" yelled Grumblemon and ran towards it.

Sirenmon growled. "Oh no it's not!" she yelled and flew towards him, tackling him to the ground, roughly.

"BEAST SPIRIT!" Jp held out his D-Tector and the spirit was immediately pulled towards him.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! MetalKabuterimon!"

A metallic, LARGE, and blue and yellow Digimon took Jp's place.

Grumblemon kicked Sirenmon away and growled angrily.

"That's MetalKabuterimon! Beast warrior of Thunder!" Bokomon shouted.

"MetalKabuterimon?" asked Zoe as she stared at the HUGE Digimon in front of her.

"Ball of Thunder!" MetalKabuterimon held up his arms, in which two balls of thunder grew and was aimed towards the ceiling.

Pieces of rock fell towards them

"He can't control it!" yelled Lobomon.

"Not good!" said Agunimon and both of them ran towards the others.

Grumblemon walked backwards towards Golemon, starting to be afraid.

"Come on!" he pleaded. "Aren't we friends?"

MetalKabuterimon growled. "You are no friend of mine! You don't even know the meaning of true

friendship!"

He got on his knees and a cannon appeared on his back. To Grumblemon's horror, it was aimed towards him.

"Electron Cannon!"

MetalKabuterimon was pushed back as electricity shot out of the cannon. Grumblemon screamed in pain as his data appeared for the second and last time. The Spirit of Earth and the Spirit of Wind was shown, side to side.

"METALKABUTERIMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION! Beetlemon!"

Beetlemon walked towards Grumblemon's data and took out his D-Tector.

"This is the last time you will bother me and my friends! Fractal Code..Digitize!"

Beetlemon scanned Grumblemon's data and the Warrior of Earth was gone, leaving a Digi-egg floating in its place.

* * *

**AMY'S POV:**

I dedigivolved as Beetlemon scanned Grumblemon's data. Grumblemon's digi-egg started to float away, but I held out my right arm. I felt my eyes glow along with Seraphimon's symbol. An just like Mammothmon's egg, it was branded.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tommy.

"So we can be sure that when Grumblemon is born again, he won't be evil anymore." I responded.

We turned just in time to see Zoe gain back the Spirit of the Wind.

Zoe grinned as she looked at her D-Tector. "Welcome back, Kazemon!"

I gasped as Jp dedigivolved and fell on his back.

"Jp!" Zoey cried out.

Both of us ran towards him and I immediately began to heal him. As I did, Jp turned towards Zoey.

"Got your spirit back." he said weakly and gave her a small smile.

Zoey rewarded him with a grin. "Jp, thank you so much." she said

"HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR US?! RUN!"

We turned and saw Takuya and Kouji run towards as water started to rush in from the ceiling, which had turned back into data.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU STARING AT?! RUN!"

We didn't have time to run anyways because we were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of water. Then all we saw was nothing.

o

"Are we dead?" Sounded like Tommy.

"I..don't think so?" Takuya, I guess.

"Yuck, smells like dead fish." Jp.

"Where are we, anyways?" I asked.

My question was answered when we suddenly saw sunlight. Where are we?

"Whamon!" said Zoe.

Then I understood. We were inside Whamon's mouth.

"Alright!"

"Thank you, Whamon!"

"We owe you one!"

"Thanks!"

Whamon chuckled.

"I should thank you humans! Without you guys, I would have stayed inside that cave forever!" he said.

"Look!" shouted Kouji. "Land!"

We looked towards where he pointed and sure enough, we saw island nearby.

"Do you mind taking us towards that island, Whamon?" I asked.

"No problem!"

* * *

**AQUAMARINE6996: Sorry for updating so late you guys. Had a lot of stuff to do! ****I'll try to post chapter 13 on Friday or something to make up for it. Don't worry! I don't have to write in my journal anymore. I already have it written, I just have to type it up.**

**TOMMY: Yay!**

**AQUAMARINE6996: **looks around** Where's Takuya and Jp?**

**KOUJI: Well we were on our way but then they saw some hot dog stand. And well…**

**AMY: You know how they get around food.**

**ZOE: Boys.**

**AQUAMARINE6996: **sigh** Well, since you guys didn't leave me hanging like SOME people, I'll bring you guys cake and I'll bring them a….cookie. How does that sound?**

**ZOE, AMY AND TOMMY: Yay!**

**KOUJI: Yay.**

**AQUAMARINE6996: But don't you guys get hyper?**

**EVERYONE: Noo…**

**AQUAMARINE6996: Oh well, looks like we'll find out in the next chapter! I'll bring my readers and followers and favoritors (?) cake too. Thanks everyone! Thanks Animepup1599! Check out her drawing, people!**

**KOUJI: And review**

**AMY: And follow!**

**ZOE: And favorite!**

**TOMMY: And review!**

**KOUJI: I already said that.**

**TOMMY: Oh..and…. read the next chapter?**

**EVERYONE: **nods aproval****

**AQUAMARINE6996: Byee!**


End file.
